Promises
by Narutofan462
Summary: Sakura an exchanged student from America has come to Japan and is staying with the Uchiha family.. She needs to figure out the lost memories of her past.. However when two guys catch her eye things become complicated.. [full summary inside]
1. Exchanged Student

Summary: Sakura an exchanged student from America has come to Japan and is staying with the Uchiha family.. She needs to figure out the lost memories of her past.. However when two guys catch her eye things become complicated.. She is here for only two reasons one to reveal the past she had in Japan and second to find that certain little boy that promised to be with her forever who lived in Japan. What happens when she thinks one of the brothers is the one who promised her? Who will win her heart Sasuke or dangerous itachi?

Itachi (17 years old) Sasuke (15 years old) Sakura (16 years old)

Couple: SasukeXSakuraXItachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Boarders, we are now in Japan.. Welcome to Japan and thank you for flying Delta. Enjoy your stay here." The pilot said. A young girl with porclein skin and long pink hair that reached the end of her shoulders with a hat had landed in Japan. She sighed and said, "I guess this is it.." Anxiety had overwhelmed her.. What if.. it was a huge mistake to come here and something horrible happened? Also there was the fact if the family she was staying with would like her.

Emerald eyes searched the airport for a family that had a sign saying Haruno Sakura on it. She walked further into the crowded airport and say a young woman with black hair with the sign with her name upon it. She walked towards her and said, "Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura." The woman smiled and said, "Hey I'm Mikoto Uchiha! You're from America right?" She nodded. Mikoto said, "I was just wondering since your name sounds so Japanese." Sakura said, "Yea, I get that all the time.. my mother was Japanese and my father was American. Sadly my mother died so our home in Japan was gone.. Father thought it was best to return to America where he grew up." Mikoto said, "So sorry about your mom." Sakura said, "don't worry about it. So, shouldn't we go to the baggage claim?"

Mikoto said, "No, my two sons have taken care of that they're getting your stuff." She said, "ooh okay!" Sakura and Mikoto waited in front of the airport and there entered two guys with raven hair and onyx eyes. Ayumi shouted, "Sasuke! Itachi! Over here hurry!" The older one said, "Mom, here are some of the bags Sasuke has two of them because he couldn't carry it all.." Sasuke said, "Hey! I'm not weak at all I could carry them all if I wanted too!" The rivalery between the two seemed to very strong. Mikoto said, "Boys!" They both looked at their mother and shouted, "What!" at the same time.

Mikoto pointed at me and said, "This is the exchanged student from America that I've been telling you boys about, her name is Sakura Haruno. She'll be staying with us for a while, while she's in Japan." Sasuke said, "Welcome to Japan Sakura.." She smiled and said, "Thanks umm.." He said, "My name is Sasuke." She grinned nervously and said, "Right Sasuke!"

The older one just seemed to be bored with the conversation and already was in the car listening to his mp3 player. Sasuke said, "So, Sakura.. you must be Japanese because of your name." She nodded and said, "Half Japanese." Mikoto was driving and said, "What grade are you in Sakura?" Sakura said, "I'm supposed to be in 10th grade but i'm in 11th grade this year." Mikoto said, "Just like Itachi he's in 11th grade too.. isn't that great Itachi? Sakura will be in the same class as you.." He said, "hnn." Sakura's eye brow arched and thought what was up with this guy?

She looked at him with raven hair and onyx eyes like his younger brother but one difference between the two was he had his hair a ponytail almost always.. Itachi had realized she was staring at him and smirked and said, "Are you already totally in love with me that you can't take your eyes off me?" She grew angry with the remark he gave her. She said, "Take that back Itachi!" She looked like she was going to kill him. Sasuke pulled her back and said, "Sakura, relax.. he's always like this."

Mikoto said, "Here we are now the Uchiha Mansion." Sakura looked at the huge mansion with wide eyes. Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto all were out of the car now. Sasuke said, "Sakura, time to get out of the car." She said, "Wh-aat? oohh." He helped her out and she said, "This place is amazing!" She came in and saw two staircases one on the right and left with the red carpeting everywhere. Sasuke went up one and Itachi went up the other. Mikoto explained, "Itachi and Sasuke aren't really into talking to each other let alone looking at each other.. So they each got a seperate wing.."

She questioned, "So, where will I sleep?" She said, "Go up either staircase and go straight." She went up the stairs and saw a room and opened the door. There was a huge bedroom with a TV with DVD system, music system, satalite TV and fridge and a breathtaking view.. She flopped down on her bed and said, "So soft and smooth." She was glad she was here with the Uchiha's.. She went to the porch with the view and something was nostaglic about it.. A flash of an image with a young boy and her making a promise..

_Flashback: The young girl with pink hair and emerald eyes was crying and said, "I'll never see you again..-kun. I'm going to miss you so much." The young boy said, "Listen, Sakura-chan.. I will see you again.. Let's make a promise.. We will meet here when we are older and be together..most of all I want to make you my bride." She blushed and said, "-kun, I love you.. I'll never forget you." They hugged. _Tears stung to her eyes and the thing she hated about this memory is she had no idea who this mysterious boy was.. where he was now.. and if he was still single?

She wiped her tears away and thought Sakura relax you are in Japan for a reason.. to find this person. She knew for sure he was still alive she could feel it. Suddenly a knock came to her door and it was the older Uchiha. He said, "Sakura, dinner is ready and dress..." He eyed me up and down and said, "Formally.." He left then and a blush was stinging to my cheeks the way he was looking at me.. She opened the closet and saw a goregous pink dress and wore it and bunned her hair up.

She came walking down the staircase and into the big dining room. There was Sasuke and Itachi both in tuxs and the mother in a purple dress and the father wearing a tux. She sat down and Mikoto said, "Sakura, you look amazing!" She grinned and said, "Thanks Mikoto-san." Sasuke looked at her and thought she looked goregous.. Sakura said, "Well you guys thanks for letting me stay here." They began to eat as eyes crossed and hands touched as feet bumped.

Sasuke held my hand and she was turning pink again! Itachi hardly looked over at her and just continued to eat until he accidentally spilled some wine on her dress. She screamed, "Itachi! How could you this is an amazing dress and you ruined it! She got up and kept yelling at him. He just smirked and said, "In my opinion you look better that way and you looked kinda cute when you're upset." She wanted to double take did she just hear that from Itachi? She couldn't think of anything so she screamed, "You pervert!" she punched him and he hit the wall and she went into her room.

When she left she felt her face flushing.. it turned red.. She was in her room pacing wondering why she was feeling her heart beat so fast.. Someone knocked on her door. She shouted, "Don't come in!" Nevertheless there was the great Itachi Uchiha who opened the door and she said, "I said don't come in dumbass!" He said, "I heard you.. just didn't feel like listening to a girl." She turned around and went to the porch and said, "This goregous view..brings memories back.."

Itachi questioned, "Memories?" She sighed and said, "yea, too bad I was too young to remember any of it.. I only remember one portion of my stay in Japan when I was younger.. I fell in love with a boy.. He promised he would see me again and I would too.. I'm finally in Japan and I wonder.. where he is now?" Itachi said, "Are you serious? That guy probably forgot about you and went with some other girl Sakura." Sakura said, "Shut up Itachi! He was nice, sweet, and always caring.." Itachi said, "What is his name then?" Sakura said, "I don't know.." He laughed and said, "That will help you so much for finding him good luck with that!"

Itachi started to leave and said, "Good night Sakura!" He left and Sasuke walked in and said, "I heard screaming are you okay Sakura?" Sakura nodded and said, "Does your brother enjoy me suffering?" Sasuke smirked a bit and said, "He's like that all the time in school he picks on people and since you live here he has full advantage.." She said, "Great! Just my luck!" Sasuke said, "So, your stuff for school is in the closet and all ready to go..Itachi will driving you to school tomorrow since he can drive." She said, "That ass is driving me to school? OMG!" Sasuke said, "Well maybe tomorrow after school we can hang out." She said, "Yes, defintely.. see you tomorrow Sasuke." Sasuke said, "Later Sakura!"

Sakura took off the dress and changed into her night clothes and slept..A dream came to her mind.. _Sakura when she was 7 years old appeared she was in this huge house with a certain boy. He said, "I want to show you something Sakura." Sakura said, "What is it!" He said, "Follow me." He held her hand and they ran.. They met the breathtaking view and she said, "So pretty!" He said, "This is a seperate room and when we get married you can see this view whenever." She said, "You're too kind.." She began to cry. He said, "I want to give to you because I love you Sakura." She said, "I love you too." Their lips were just about to meet...when.. _BEEP BEEP Sakura put off the alarm and said, "So damn close! I want to know who that guy is!"

Mikoto said, "Sakura, wake up honey it's morning!" Sakura sighed. school was going to be something else especially with the two uchiha brothers..

So review and tell me what you guys think! the sequel will be coming soon I'm writing it! prologue might be out soon! look for it narutofan462


	2. Fangirls

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

She opened her closet and saw a short skirt and a shirt with a shield with the colors blue and red. Her skirt was plaid the color blue. She was horrified she screamed, "AHHHH!"

Suddenly a maid came from nowhere and said, "Sakura-sama, is something wrong?" Sakura said, "You're the maid?" She nodded. the maid said, "Didn't anyone tell you it's a private school? so they have uniforms.. this is the girl's uniform." Sakura cried, "I have to wear this? in public! someone help me!"

The maid dashed out the door.. She was a lot of help huh.. Sakura was busy dressing herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was okay but the short plaid skirt revealed her soft creamy skin, her long pink hair fell to her shoulders making her look simply beautiful. She looked like her mother that she knew.. her father even after her death never stopped talking about her.

Before she could reach for her glasses and a hair tie. Itachi and Sasuke said, "Sakura, are you ready for.." The remaining words had a diffcuilty coming out. She turned around and said, "Ohh, Itachi and Sasuke yea, I'm ready for school." Sasuke was just red completely and Itachi was slightly blushing but you could barely tell. Sakura tied her hair up and put her glasses on and said, "Much better."

Sasuke said, "Sakura, you looked fine before." Sakura said, "I know, but I need my glasses to see and my hair is easier to deal with up instead of down.. now out of my way I need to have breakfast." Sakura just walked out.

She came to the breakfast table where Sasuke was at one end and Itachi on the other. How did they get there so fast? Sakura sat in the middle and Sasuke said, "Good morning Sakura." She said, "Morning Sasuke.." Itachi's eyes traveled towards her and she grew nervous. This morning's incident them seeing her like that..

She began to have some toast while Sasuke was telling her some jokes and she smiled and giggled. Itachi grew angry for some reason and said, "Come on Sakura time to leave." She said, "But! I'm not done with breakfast yet!" He pulled her and said, "I don't care, now!" She said, "Bye Sasuke!"

Sakura saw Itachi's new car that was a Porsche.. boy, was it gorgeous.. it was black and looked brand new. Itachi said, "Get in Sakura." Sakura questioned, "What about sasuke? How will he get to school?" Itachi said, "He's walking get in already!" Sakura sat next to him and he drove.

They approached a huge High School with tons of people. Itachi parked and she got out and he asked, "When do you wear glasses?" She said, "For reading I need them." He said, "Ooh." He began to walk and Sakura walked next to him and some girls squealed, "OMG! It's Itachi! Look at him! So hottt!" She sweat dropped and said, "Okay.." Itachi said, "Don't mind them.. they're just fangirls that need a life."

A girl with blonde hair came towards them and said, "Itachi-kun, who is this girl?" Itachi said, "A new exchanged student from America." The blonde circled Sakura and said, "She doesn't look that pretty so Itachi-kun why are you hanging out with her?" He said, "Do I need a reason Ino?"

He grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and started walking to class and he whispered, "Damn fangirls so annoying." They went to homeroom and tons of girls were fawning over Itachi except one girl her name was Haruno Sakura. The other girls thought she was weird to not even like him. The girl with blue eyes came over and said, "You don't like Itachi-kun?" She shook her head and said, "Why should I he's a complete jerk!" The girl sighed dreamily and said, "His cold attitude and hot looks make him even better.. hmm."

Suddenly Itachi came over and said, "You guys talking about me?" The girl's eyes turned into hearts and said, "Of course Itachi-kun." Sakura turned around and said, "You wish!" Itachi said, "So, Sakura enjoying the new school?" Sakura said, "No, all the girls are drooling over you what's so great about you anyways?" He said, "Ask one of those girls. Anyway.. I have a reputation to keep here so brace yourself." She said, "Okay sure thing Itachi."

She turned around and suddenly Itachi's arms were around her and his hot lips touched hers and turned into a kiss. She was so confused.. He inserted his tongue as she her eyes widened. Suddenly he stopped and said, "Seemed like you enjoyed that cherry blossom." Her eyes turned into daggers and said, "I enjoyed what?" She was prepared to murder him.

Apparently, Itachi's reputation in school was kissing every girl in school not like it was hard or anything. Girls who die to have Itachi's hot lips on theirs.. Sakura said, "I hate you Itachi!" She turned around and Ino said, "Do you have any idea who you are denying here?" Sakura said, "Yes, Itachi Uchiha the arrogant jerk that thinks he can kiss anyone." As the day went on Sasuke and Sakura had lunch together. Sasuke said, "So, anything interesting happen in any of your classes?"

She shook her head and said, "Nope.." Suddenly she remembered the kiss Itachi gave her. She turned crimsion and said, "Wellll.." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and said, "He did it to you again didn't he?" She said, "Huh?" Sasuke said, "That damn bastard.. whoever is new in the school he has to kiss them.. since he's the whole popular guy and all. Damn him." Sakura said, "Sasuke.." Sasuke looked at her and said, "I'll protect you from him Sakura.. I promise." she whispered, "Sasuke.."

The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared and said, "You say you don't like Itachi-kun but you like his younger brother? Ha! This little pretty boy is nothing compared to Itachi." She walked away and Sasuke said, "I will protect you." The day was winding down and it was time to go home. She walked towards the parking lot with Sasuke talking to her. Itachi said, "Ready to go home Sakura?" She looked up and saw Itachi and said, "Sure.."

Sasuke got in the back and Sakura was following him but Itachi shut the door and said, "You in front." She said, "Okay.." She sat next to the older brother confused why he even asked to sit up there. Sasuke asked as Itachi was driving, "So, Sakura meet any new friends?" She said, "Yea, right they all hate because I'm not in love with your brother here. They think I'm the strangest girl ever." Sasuke said, "You're not strange they just are.."

Sakura laughed and said, "Thanks Sasuke.." As Itachi sped faster and faster they were finally home. Sakura said, "I'm still amazed by your beautiful house." Sasuke and Itachi didn't say anything and both went to their own rooms. Sakura went to her room and sighed.. She rested and came to her mind the same vivid dream about her past..

_Their lips met into a kiss and she said, "I don't want to move away to America -kun. I'll miss you." He just held her tightly as she sobbed he stroked her hair and said, "Shhh...Sakura everything will be fine and we will find each other..I love you. Here have this charm bracelet.." It had a cherry blossom on it and it was gold. She said, "I love it. I'll wear it forever.." _

She awoke and she wondered what ever happened to that cherry blossom bracelet? She looked in her bags and found a box that had the bracelet the note next to it was written by her father _Sakura, I found this bracelet in your dresser it's really nice you should show if off in Japan. -Dad _

She grinned and took the bracelet and wore it. It was pretty and stlyish but who was the one who gave it to her? Itachi entered her room uninvited and said, "Nice bracelet." Sakura said, "Thanks." He said, "So, who gave you that gift your secret admirer?" She said, "No, that same guy from the past I was talking about the other day.. He is so nice.. I really wish I remembered his name."

She held the bracelet in her hand hoping it would help her remember. She sat on her bed and brushed her long pink hair and said, "I wish...I wish.." Itachi said, "Hey, how about I help find this guy he lives in Japan right?" She nodded. He said, "I'll help find this guy for you..isn't that part of the reason you came to Japan?" She nodded and said, "Yea.." He said, " I'll help you Sakura.."

She smiled and said, "Thanks Itachi-san." She couldn't believe it he was actually being nice to her. He sat next to her on the bed and said, "So, how was your first day of school?" She said, "Interesting. Especially with that crazy fangirls."

He smirked and said, "What can I say, not my fault I'm so hot." She laughed and said, "Right Itachi, it's not your fault at all." She playfully pushed him and he said, "Hey!" He pushed her and now her back was on the bed and the brother was over her. She was red and said, "Itachi-san, umm.. you're heavy." That's the only thing she could think of at the moment. However something in his eyes made him so attractive that drew her in. The door was opened by the mother noticing it right away and said, "Oooh.. I'll leave you guys alone."

She closed the door and left. He got off her and her face was still red. She said, "What the hell was that for!" She grew angry and he just smiled and said, "Ha ha you enjoyed it didn't you Sakura? Admit it!" She said, "I would not enjoy being in that position with you! You sicko!" She threw him another punch and said, "Only one guy.. I want to see.. the boy who promised me.. what I'm afraid of is he already found another girl and I'm too late.. He was really sweet and cute.. I wouldn't blame them if he is already taken."

She sat at her bed pondering this thought. Itachi joked, "What if this so called guy doesn't even remember you? I mean if you can't remember him." Sakura sighed and said, "You might be right Itachi-san.. hmm.." Suddenly the door opened and there was Sasuke with narrow eyes.. seeing Sakura sad.. his brother there...something wasn't right..

Sasuke said, "Sakura, are you okay?" She looked up and met Sasuke's onyx eyes and said, "Hai, I'm fine." He said, "You sure Itachi didn't do anything to hurt you?" Itachi looked at her and she said, "No.." Itachi began to leave and said, "See you later Sakura." Sasuke glared at him until he left the room and said, "Sakura, sorry if I overheard but... you have a guy you promised a long time ago here in Japan?"

Her eyes shot up and said, "Hai, when I was younger he promised me we'd meet again and be together. He was so nice to me.. I vowed to return to Japan to meet him once more.. the problem is I don't remember his name.." Sasuke said, "Ooh so why were you talking about this to Itachi?" She said, "He was joking around saying I liked him and I told him I like only one person that person from my past.. He joked saying I didn't even know his name.. so what's the difference but then he sincerely said that he'd help me find the special guy."

Sasuke said, "You're joking.." she shook her head and said, "He's helping me sasuke isn't that wonderful? and sort of strange." Sasuke said, "Just keep your guard up when you're around him because i don't want you to get hurt sakura." He held her hand as a blush crept upon her face and she nodded. Was she falling for Sasuke Uchiha or was it Itachi Uchiha?

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Tenten flushed and said, "I get n-nervous around.. N-Neji-san." Sakura joked and said, "Come on.. it can't be that hard!" Sakura looked all cute and acted, "Um.. Neji-san, Can we go out for a movie on saturday?" Itachi was amazed by this girl's beauty and humor. Neji suddenly came from behind her and said, "Sure, I'll pick you up at 8pm." Sakura turned slightly red and said, "a-ano.." Neji said, "No, need to feel nervous. Later Sakura-_chan_."

Thanks for the reviews! Now since school is starting soon I won't be updating as fast! sorry! but I promise the first chapter of the sequel will be out in the first couple weeks of sept. I promise! narutofan462


	3. Misunderstandings and crushes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** The next chapter for the sequel will be up next Friday! Also the next chapter for this story Promises will be out... the 22nd of Sept. Sorry school is consuming a lot of my time!

The next day at school usual Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi went to school as sakura continued to have no friends because she had rejected Itachi Uchiha. She rolled her eyes would these girls get over it and just move on? A girl with brown hair with hazel eyes smiled at her and whispered, "Are you new here?"

She nodded. The girl smiled and said, "My name is tenten what's yours?" She said, "Sakura Haruno." She said, "Nice to meet you. you're the girl who hates Itachi Uchiha right?" She said, "Yep, that's me." She said, "I think that's cool that guy is such a jerk.." Sakura smiled she finally found a girl who felt the same way she did. Suddenly his hot breath came on her neck saying, "talking about me again Haruno?" She turned around to meet his hypnotizing onyx eyes.

Tenten said, "Yea right like we care about you." He smirked and said, "So, you found tenten hmm the other girl who hates me as well.. only because I stole her first kiss." Tenten turned red and said, "It's not fair I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special not with you Uchiha!" Anime tears were coming from her face saying, "It was supposed to be for Neji!"

Sakura haruno said, "You like Neji?" She turned red and said, "A-ano.." Itachi smiled and said, "Neji Hyuga hmm.. he's a hard one to get even for you tenten." She turned redder and stammered, "I-Itachi." Sakura said, "Neji hyuuga.. I've heard that name before!"

_Flashback: "So, you're new here?" A voice said. She turned around and said, "Yea, I'm new.. how'd you know?" He said, "Your pink hair I guess. By the way my name is Neji Hyuuga what's yours?" She took his hand and said, "Sakura Haruno exchanged student from America. Well actually I'm from here as well but moved." He nodded and said, "So, I heard you hate Itachi Uchiha? That's a change in a girl." She said, "Yes, I do hate him.."_

She said, "Hmm.. yea I talked to him earlier he was interested in me but I wasn't quite interested in him quite in the same way." Tenten's eye's shined and said, "Really! Can you maybe introduce me?" sakura said, "You must at least know his name." Tenten flushed and said, "I get n-nervous around.. N-Neji-san." Sakura joked and said, "Come on.. it can't be that hard!"

Sakura looked all cute and acted, "Um.. Neji-san, Can we go out for a movie on Saturday?" Itachi was amazed by this girl's beauty and humor. Neji suddenly came from behind her and said, "Sure, I'll pick you up at 8pm." Sakura turned slightly red and said, "a-ano.." Neji said, "No, need to feel nervous. Later Sakura-_chan_."

She yelled, "Great! just wonderful.." tenten said, "Sakura!" She said, "Don't worry on this date, I'll gather all the information about him and tell you okay tenten?" tenten said, "okay, good." Suddenly Itachi grabbed her hand and took her away from tenten. Sakura said, "Wait..itachi..wait!' He kept pulling her and she yelled,"Tenten! I promise!"

Finally he threw into the tree and she said, "What the hell do you want?" He held her closer to him as her face flushed with embarrassment w/ their closeness. He whispered, "What the hell why are you dating Hyuuga?" She said, "Not my fault! he didn't even let me talk! anyway, I don't like him that way.. I'm just helping tenten with this guy."

Itachi just eyed her up and down and threatened, "It better be only that or else." He walked away in a cool manner. She grew confused why didn't he want to see Neji-san? Sasuke saw sakura by the trees turning red and said, "Hey, sakura!" sakura waved and said, "Sasuke! hey!" Sasuke walked over and said, "Ne, Sakura.. why are you red?"

Sakura's arms went behind her head and said, "Umm.. well..ermm.." sasuke said, "Fumbling for an excuse to tell me?" Sakura said, "Noo, I wasn't going to lie.. it's just.. ugh.. okay, well I met this girl named tenten.. she's really cool.. she has a crush on this guy but can't talk to him.. she loses her words.. so I decided to ask this guy but.. he wanted to date me.. so I'm going on a date w/ him.. just to get information about him that tenten can use of course."

sasuke of course half listening misunderstood. He totally thought tenten was a made-up girl and sakura was in fact in love with him.. Sasuke said, "Sakura, I think the girl should just tell him that she loves him before it's too late."Sakura smiled brightly and said, "Right, that's what I thought thanks sasuke!" She kissed him on the cheek without even thinking about it. She dashed to class. Maybe.. Sasuke was falling in love with this cherry blossom..

Sakura's long pink hair was tied back she sighed it was physics class she didn't enjoy it too much. Sure, she was very intelligent but she hated physics.. Her red glasses were bothering her more then ever. She took her glasses and sighed once more. "You can never break this rule.. I repeat NEVER.. If you ever cut class.. I will find out.. I have sources."

Everyone looked freaked out and sakura thought just a way to scare some students into listening. A note appeared on her desk it read to Sakura haruno (the most beautiful girl). She looked around and saw Neji Hyuuga was looking her way. She began to open it and the note read Dear Sakura, I can't wait till our date on Saturday. You're amazing.. -Neji Hyuuga-

On the other side of the room was Itachi Uchiha watching her every move and Sakura was trying hard to ignore the both of them. The voices of the teacher seemed to fade out as she went into her own world, but at the words.. "Project! Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha." She knew it wouldn't be an easy year finding the boy in her memories.

The teacher said, "Sakura, is everything okay? You look a bit tense?" Sakura wanted to scream, "A BIT TENSE! Itachi is in my group and Neji hyuuga who is in love with me.. ahhh!" Sakura said, "nothing, i'm fine." Neji Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha came over and she said, "Hey guys!" Neji and Itachi didn't say a word to each other their gazes only were a certain cherry blossom. Itachi said, "So, the project where should we do it at?"

Sakura said, "I know! Our house since it's so big!" Neji said, "Okay, so the topic what shall it be fair sakura?" Sakura said, "A-ano.. I-Itachi-san.." Itachi pondered the thought for a while. Neji got annoyed and said, "You're taking too long you're making sakura wait!" Sakura said, "neji, it's okay.." Itachi said, "Yea, hyuuga shut up."

Neji said, "What did you say?" They were both standing up now.. BELL RINGS.. She smiled in relief woah was this going to be a long school year.. She pushed her hair back and saw tenten and said, "Hey tenten!" Tenten said, "Sakura!" Sakura smiled and said, "So, have you worked on talking to Neji?" tenten just turned pink and said, "A-Ano.." Sakura said, "Doesn't seem like you have tenten.. come on have some confidence." Neji was walking towards them and tenten said, "sakura! Say something." Sakura said, "Sorry tenten, I need you to do that yourself." She pushed her into neji and dashed out. tenten thought sakura you are soo dead.. No time to think now Neji was right in front of her.. gulp.. what should she say?

Please review! Thanks Narutofan462


	4. Crushes and broken hearts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** The next chapter for the **sequel will be up soon**!Also the next chapter for this story **Promises will be out... the Oct. 2nd **Sorry school is consuming a lot of my time!

tenten bumped into Neji and she said, "Sorry, Neji-san." Neji said, "You look familiar are you in my lunch?" Tenten said, "Umm.. yea I am." Neji said, "What's your name anyways?" Tenten said, "My name is tenten." Neji thought tenten.. "You're one of those girls that doesn't like Itachi Uchiha right? like sakura?"

She nodded. Neji said, "Cool, so are you friends with Sakura?" She quickly nodded. Neji said, "Wait, aren't you involved in sports or something?" Tenten said, "Y-yea, I'm in track, field hockey, and soccer." Neji said, " Wow, that's a lot.." Tenten was still red and said, "yea, it is but I love playing sports. D-Do you p-play any sports?"

* * *

Neji said, "well, I play soccer and basketball and if you count acting I do that too. I'm into drama." Tenten said, "R-Really, that's awesome!" Neji said, "Well I have to go and meet sakura to talk about the physics project, but come sit with me tomorrow for lunch okay tenten?" Tenten turned crimson and said, "Of course.. See you tomorrow N-Neji-san." Neji said, "Later tenten!"

He ran off.. She couldn't believe it she managed to talk to Neji Hyuuga without fainting. Sakura came out of the bushes and said, "See, it went really well!" tenten took a book and smacked sakura with her SAT prep book and said, "Why did you do that I was sooo scared!" Sakura with her smashed face said, "You did fine tenten.. and now you're eating lunch together.. ooo."

Tenten said, "He probably only likes me because I'm friends with you Sakura." Sakura said, "What's so good about me anyway? it has nothing to do with me.. He likes you enough to invite you to eat lunch together!" Sasuke came over and said, "What happened?" Sakura smiled and said, "Tenten finally plucked the courage to talk to Neji! Go tenten!" Sasuke remembered,

_Flashback: Sakura said "I met this girl named tenten.. she's really cool.. she has a crush on this guy but can't talk to him.. she loses her words.. so I decided to ask this guy but.. he wanted to date me.. so I'm going on a date w/ him.. Just to get information about him that tenten can use of course." _So tenten was a real girl.. Figures.. Sakura was screaming, "go tenten!" tenten said, "stop sakura!" Sasuke said, "Maybe, you should try NOT to embarss her." Sakura said, "Sasuke! You're going to pay for that!"

* * *

She was chasing him with tenten's sat prep book. Sasuke said, "Get away from me! that book is soo thick!" Sakura said, "Come on you know you want your face smashed by me.." Sakura was running so fast she bumped into Itachi. Itachi said, "What are you doing?" Sakura said, "trying to smash sasuke's face with tenten's SAT prep book!"

Itachi helped her up and said, "I know you like to resort to violence at times but at the moment you shouldn't." Sakura said, "why not!" Itachi simply said, "Because Sasuke is already hurt." Sakura being dense as she was said, "What? How? He didn't fall or anything?"

She looked at sasuke trying to inspect him checking for any injuries. She said, "itachi, you joke your brother is fine!" Tenten said, "Sakura, you're so silly at times." Sakura smiled and said, "You love me for it tenten and you know it well I have to go! Itachi and I have a project to do later!" Tenten waved as Sakura walked with Itachi to the car. Itachi said, "So, are you still going on that date with Hyuuga?" Sakura's eyes got narrow and said, "What if I am? Is it against the rules to date a Hyuuga?" Sasuke came and said, "I thought you were dating him for information for tenten your friend."

Sakura seemed surprised to see sasuke and said, "Yea, I am just wondering why your brother is getting so poessive!" Sasuke's eyes darkened and focused on Itachi's eyes. Itachi said, "Who said I was getting poessive I was just hoping you wouldn't fall in love with Neji and ruin your friend's chance with him." Sakura's mouth widened and said, "I would never do such a thing! She shares a passion of something we both like.. Hating you of course." He said coldly, "Well I'm not too fond of you either you two walk okay see you later." Sakura said, "Itachi, wait.. did I say too much.."

* * *

Sasuke said, "Let him go let's walk back together." Sakura sighed and said, "I guess so." Sasuke said, "So, this promised guy are you sure he goes to school here?" Sakura said, "Well the preschool we were going to had a program for schools and this is clearly listed for high school.. So he should be.. Unless.. he moved, he died, he skipped a lot of grades and is in college." Her face turned dark as her eyes filled with sorrow..

Tears began coming down her face and she said, "What if I never find him Sasuke?" She sat on the sidewalk hugging her knees crying. Sasuke hated seeing her like this. He sad beside her and said, "Don't give up hope Sakura, I'm sure you'll find him. I mean you wouldn't come all the way here to fail right? You believed you would find this guy."

She began to slowly smile again and wiped her tears and said, "You're right.." _Inner sakura: Sasuke might be the promised guy. Outer sakura: No way! He's younger that me it's not possible! Inner sakura: he's nice, cute, and likes you come on he is totally the one. Outer sakura: we'll just wait and see... _They continued to walk as she was left in her thoughts to ponder if sasuke was the promised guy? "Sakura-chan, you're finally home I was getting worried!"

Mikoto said. Sakura said, "Sorry, Mikoto-san." Mikoto said, "It's okay I was just worried since Itachi came home earlier and is down at the river just staring into space for the last half and hour." Sakura said, "Is he okay?" Mikoto said, "I don't know.. He doesn't talk much." Without saying a word she went towards the river leaving sasuke confused. Sakura never understood why she suddenly just left to see Itachi. Sakura looked at Itachi from far away he was just standing there looking into space was angry for some reason.

_Inner sakura: Maybe because you said you hated him Outer sakura: So, he knows I don't like him for stealing a kiss from me. Inner sakura: Are you really sure you hate him? He's helping you find your promised guy.. _Sakura said quietly, "Can I join you?" Itachi looked back at Sakura and said, "Hnn." Sakura was always infuriated that he didn't say many words. Sakura said, "Itachi-san, if this is about earlier today.. I'm sorry. I don't hate you."

* * *

Itachi didn't say a word. Sakura hated this someone not speaking to her.

_Flashback: Sakura still lived in Japan at the time. A certain someone was the one she loved the most. She loved him with all her heart, but an incident happened. "I love you so much (promised guy)." Sakura said. (promised guy) said, "I love you too Sakura-chan." they hugged and then came another boy who lived close by. She began to play with him more often because the boy she liked was often busy. However one day he walked in on them. The boy said, "I love you Sakura-chan." She smiled and said, "I like playing with you too. I love you too." The boy she loved the 1st guy said, "I thought you loved me sakura-chan." Sakura said, "I do! Who said I changed!" He said, "You love him.. I don't want to talk to you anymore.. I hate you!" He walked out and her emerald eyes were filled with tears. She didn't understand she thought she could love as many people as she desired. _

She said, "Itachi-san, please say something!" Itachi just stood there ignoring her. She said, "I swear you are just like that guy I promised.." Tears were coming down her face as she said, "He hated me for loving another boy but it wasn't a love love it was like friends... He got extremely jealous and said he hated me and wouldn't talk to me...We didn't talk for weeks until we realized we missed each other a lot and love each other the most."

Itachi said, "Sakura, it's not your fault at all. You like Sasuke.. I don't care.." Sakura said, "Who said I liked him! Stop jumping to conclusions I only love my promised guy which I desire to find the most." Itachi said, "Are you sure that's what you want?" She was screaming now, " Of course that's what I want! Why did I travel across the world?"

* * *

She looked at him as the sun began to set. She looked into his onyx eyes and she whispered, "Maybe.." She moved closer to him and said, "I came to fall in love.." Itachi watched her as her lips came onto his. She kissed him like she loved him. She said suddenly, "Are you the one?" He said, "I'm sorry but I don't believe I am." She said, "What? but, i was for sure.."

He said, "Sorry Haruno, it's not me." She was dumbfounded Itachi-san wasn't her promised guy. Her eyes lowered to the ground as she quickly said, "Sorry." She ran off with tears streaming down her face. She locked her room door and wondered how things turned out this way? She poured through her memories as she remembered a memory.

_Flashback: Little Sakura said, "I miss my mommy!" Tears were streaming down her cute face. The boy said, "Sakura-chan, please don't cry." She said, "My mommy died! I'll never see her again or hug her again.. I miss her -kun.." He hugged her and said, "Please don't cry...I hate to see you cry. I feel sad." she looked up at him and said, "-kun, do you love me?" He answered, "Yes, I love you." _

Please Review! Narutofan462

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Itachi was never since the beginning the promised guy why did I let myself believe that? Where do I go from here:crosses itachi off the list: Sigh..what now?


	5. Confusion, Heartbreak and the date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO! if I did why would I be writing a fanfiction on it?

**Author's NOTE:** The next chapter for the **sequel will out Oct 6th**!Also the next chapter for this story **Promises will be out... the Oct. 13th! **Sorry school is consuming a lot of my time! Please support me by writing reviews for my stories thank you!

* * *

"sakura-san, wake up!" The maid called out. She awoke in her school clothes with tears staining her pillows. Is that what happened? She cried herself to sleep how tragic. "Are you alright Sakura-san?" 

The maid said. She nodded and got up. Why was it so heartbreaking knowing that Itachi wasn't her promised guy? _Inner sakura: Maybe b/c he's so hot, nice, and smart.. Outer sakura: no! No I don't like him that way! Inner sakura: that's why you cried your self to sleep when he said he wasn't your promised guy. Outer sakura: I was just shocked that's all! _

Suddenly sasuke appeared in her room and said, "Hey Sakura-chan, are you feeling better today?" Sakura was shocked for one thing and said, "I'm fine.. Sasuke." sasuke said, "Don't lie, you were really upset at dinner yesterday you wouldn't even look at Itachi. I know you hate him but not that much." Sakura turned red and said, "Nothing happened we just had a fight."

* * *

Sasuke set the tray by her with a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon! Also some milk at the side. Sakura looked at it and said, "Sasuke, you didn't have to do this.." Sasuke said, "I know but I wanted to." 

Her jade eyes gazed at his onyx eyes how he looked like itachi.. so very much.. Yesterday she had no idea what Itachi meant that Sasuke was hurt.. but she understood clearly now.. It's true she told him about tenten liking a guy that she couldn't talk to that tenten liked a lot.. but since sasuke was in a different grade he didn't know tenten. So he must've thought tenten wasn't a real girl at all and it was really herself liking Sasuke.. What a fool I am.. That's why he seemed a bit distant yesterday knowing I didn't like him that way.

Sasuke said, "Sakura, you should eat some breakfast." Sakura fell back onto her pillows and said, "I don't feel like going anywhere." the tears she cried were evident since her face was still wet with tears.. Her famous smile was gone and replaced by a frown. It was all Itachi's fault Sasuke thought. Sasuke moved the breakfast to the side and held her and said, "I'll protect you from Itachi I promise."

She just hugged him closer and cried on his shoulder. She needed someone she could depend on..Someone to lean on to when the world crashes into a million pieces. He said, "Now wipe those tears and have some breakfast okay Sakura?" She nodded and started eating the pancakes. Sasuke said, "If you're not going to go out today then what about you date with Neji today?"

* * *

Sakura screamed, "Crap! I forgot about that.. mann I don't feel like going today." Sasuke said, "Are you going to cancel or?" She said, "I can't I have to help tenten remember. ugh.." She drank some milk and said, "Sasuke.. thanks really." He said, "Your welcome." Sakura said, "I have nothing to wear for this date anyway why should I go?" Sasuke said, "How about drowning your sorrows away in spending some money at the mall with some ice cream?" 

Sakura seemed it was a good idea and said, "Sure, let's go sasuke." She changed quickly into causal jeans and a shirt. Sakura reached for the door to met the eyes of the person who made her cry last night. Itachi Uchiha. Her eyes slowly locked onto his but then quickly moved before he could say a word. Sasuke was in back on the limo and said, "Come on sakura-chan." Sakura excitedly came and said, "Wow, a limo! So lucky!"

As the limo driver drove them to the mall Sakura's eyes seemed to drift off into different places her mind was in a world of it's own. Did she meet Itachi on the way down to the limo? Finally they were at the mall. Sakura walked with Sasuke but her expression was still blank.. Sasuke gave her some money and said, "Spend it to your heart's content."

Sakura began browsing stores already with the jewelry and clothes there. As they passed many stores she began to buy more it seemed. Watches, books, jeans, and shirts. They passed a wedding gown store. Sakura stopped walking and whispered, "Sasuke, can we go into this store?" Sasuke looked up to see a wedding gown store.. and said confused, "Sure, if you want to."

* * *

She went inside where a lady said, "IS this lucky girl getting married soon?" She turned pink and said, "Ohh noo, I'm just trying on a wedding dress." The woman was like, "Well there are many different choices." Sakura browsed through some dresses and she actually looked happy for the first time today. She took a handful of dresses and said, "Sasuke, if you need me I'll be in the dressing room." Sasuke said, "Okay." She went through many but hadn't come out of the dressing room. 

The lady said, "Madam, are you ready can we see how you look?" Sakura said, "Just a second!" Sakura opened the doorknob to see her reflection in the mirror it was breathtaking. It was stunning and amazing this dress was made for her. She was meant to wear it at her wedding with her promised guy. The woman said, "You look gorgeous but how about let's put some make-up on your a curl you hair at the end a bit?" She smiled and said, "Sure!"

After an hour sasuke was waiting getting annoyed wondering what she was doing. Sasuke said, "Sakura, are you ready yet?" Sakura said, "One second more please." The woman opened the curtains revealing a stunning Sakura. Her jade eyes with her long pink hair that was curled at the ends.. Her edible pink lips and long slender legs with this amazing dress. Sakura was pink and said, "A-Ano, Sasuke.. what do u think?" She was quite an innocent girl still.. He smirked and said, "It looks great. You should buy it."

Sakura said, "B-but sasuke!" Sasuke said, "No, you are going to buy that dress.. It was destined for you to wear it at your wedding.. I can tell you love it." Sakura said, "Thanks Sasuke.." Sasuke and Sakura were going home in the limo when she fell asleep and only one word she muttered in her sleep, "Itachi-kun."

His eyes narrowed so she still loved Itachi even though he wasn't the promised guy and made her cry all night? Sasuke said, "Sakura, we're back go take a shower I think Neji will be here." Sakura went off and hung her wedding dress in her room and changed into casual jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and green top to match her eyes.

She left her room and bumped into him again.. Her jade eyes were locked onto his longer than before.. She was still hurt but she wanted to talk to him. He said, "Sakura, can you move?" She just muttered, "Right." She moved irritated at his behavior. _Inner sakura: You should go smack him! He has no right! Outer sakura: but I still like him Inner sakura: he's being a meanie beat him up! _She let it go as she was passing time listening to music.

* * *

The doorbell rang as she went to get it there was Neji. She smiled and said, "Neji!" Neji said, "How are you doing sakura-chan?" She said, "Fine, how about you?" Neji said, "Just fine. So shall we go?" At the corner of her eye she could see Itachi watching her carefully. She said, "Sure, let's go Neji-KUN." As they went off in his car Neji said, "So, Tenten she's a friend of yours?" She smiled even wider and said, "Yea, she is." Neji said, "She talked to me the other day we have a lot in common." 

Sakura said, "Yea, she's very athletic and all." Neji said, "I saw you in the wedding gown store today with..Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura turned red and said, "Umm.. really." Neji said, "Yea, are you planning on getting married at 16 already to that Uchiha? I mean he's 15 and you shouldn't throw your life away and..." Sakura said, "NEJI! I'm not getting married." Neji said, "Then why were you buying the gown?" Sakura said, "It was my dream gown.. I needed to buy it and sasuke was nice enough to let me buy it." Neji said, "I saw you in that dress too.. you looked amazing. simply gorgeous."

Sakura was red all over and said, "U-Umm.. thanks." Neji said, "Well let's go inside." They got out the car and sakura saw a fancy restaurant. Sakura said, "Wow, Neji.. You know how to treat a girl!" Neji said, "Mhmm." They sat down and ordered when Neji said, "Something is off with you. Are you okay?" She nodded and said, "Nothing is wrong Neji-san." She looked around the room and said, "You were never a good liar.. What happened?" Sakura said, "Nothing..Neji-san, really." Neji said, "Just tell me sakura, I'll listen."

* * *

Sakura sighed in defeat and said, "It's just... complicated.. I came to Japan for a reason..to find the boy who promised me years ago that we would get married once we found each other again. So I returned to Japan to find this guy.. but I can't even remember his name.. The qualities seemed close to Itachi Uchiha and I asked him and he said no. I have no idea why but I was devastated when I found out. And here I am now..forcing a smile instead of crying my eyes out." 

Neji said, "So, after all that talk about hating Itachi you actually like him?" Sakura turned red and said, "kinda.. I don't know why? He's an idiot! Anyways, Neji I'm not the girl for you." Neji said, "How so?"

Sakura said, "well.. I know the perfect girl for you.. Hopefully you'll see her in a new light soon. I have to go Neji-san. I'm sorry. It's just way too soon for me.. See you in school!" Her attractive figure left the restaurant leaving Neji to ponder the promised one for sakura-chan. I wonder who it could be? In the bushes were a couple of guys and one said, "Sakura, has a promised guy wait till the whole school finds out."

* * *

they scurried off.. Sakura walked home looking at the sky. She smiled and remembered _Flashback: A young girl with short pink hair and jade eyes said, "I'm scared... -kun. It's dark!" The boy said, "Don't be scared sakura-chan follow me and close your eyes." The small boy put his hands over her eyes and led her. He whispered, "We're here sakura-chan." _

_He took his hands off her eyes to reveal a beautiful night sky on a roof. Sakura was amazed by the view. She said, "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!" He said, "No need to I already have it." She smiled back at him. END OF FLASH BACK_

Her eyes gazed the vivd night sky and screamed, "Why didn't my wish come true? You cheapos! My wish from years ago still hasn't come true.." She broke down in the middle of the street where there was no Neji, no sasuke.. and no itachi.. _outer sakura:Did I just think no itachi? No way! Inner sakura: You still love him even though he's not ur promised one.. _

Tears were staining her perfect face when she heard a voice that she wanted to hear but at the same time hated it. "Sakura, you shouldn't cry." She looked up and saw the boy she kept avoiding that day.. Apparently it wasn't working! There was so mysterious and attractive. The guy every girl desired in school. She got up and wiped her tears and turned the other way and said, "What do you want!"

Suddenly his arms were touching her shoulders she turned red. He whispered in her ear, "Is this about last night?" She couldn't believe it Itachi was touching her..under the moonlight sky.. _Inner Sakura: Someone is having naughty thoughts.. outer sakura: No! I was just saying the truth! Inner sakura: I think you want to have your way with himm.. bad girl! outer sakura: NO I DON'T! _

* * *

She whispered, "Not really." He said, "Sakura, if we went into deep depression when you found out it wasn't me then.. it means.." She looked at him more intently and he said, "You like me.." He was smiling and laughing. She turned red with fury and said, "Like hell I like you! Itachi said, "Really? Then why were you so devastated then huh?" 

Sakura said, "I don't know but I don't like you!" Itachi said, "Sure.. well come on I have the car parked let's go." Sakura walked with him to the car they were starting to come to terms with each other once more. sakura said, "Itachi, one question how did you know I'd be here?" Itachi said, "Because I knew you wouldn't last long on that date with Hyuuga." She said, "Shut up and drive!" At least she felt comfortable with him once again.. Tomorrow would be another day to deal with.

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER- Sakura arrived at school when millions of people were blocking her locker they all seemed be screaming questions at her. Questions like "Is it true you only came to Japan to meet you promised guy?" "Who is this promised guy? What's his name! does he go to this school!" Many guys screamed, "I'm your promised guy Sakura-chan." She had been popular since she was hanging out with Neji,Sasuke and Itachi. One question boomed in her head HOW IN THE HELL DID EVERYONE KNOW? Suddenly a person handing out school newspapers gave one to her.. Top headlines? Exchanged student has a promised guy from the past she is to wed.. WTF! Someone was going to get killed.. 

Please reivew! Narutofan462


	6. The newspaper frenzy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** Thanks to **WhiteWolf Kyoko** for reviewing all three of my stories you made my day! ) btw the real chapter title is sakura and promised guy read all about it but it wouldn't fit :(

The next chapter for the **sequel will out Oct 27th**!!Also the next chapter for this story **Promises will be out soon! **Sorry school is consuming a lot of my time!! Please support me by writing reviews for my stories thank you! I'm sorry the chapter is short didn't have much time this week :( narutofan462

* * *

Sakura came out of Itachi's car and entered the dinner table to find sasuke stunned. She smiled and said, "Hey sasuke!" Sasuke said, "Hey sakura." Mitoko said, "Sakura, you seem happier today then yesterday!" She grinned and said, "Much happier!" They all ate and Sasuke thought did Itachi and Sakura hook up? He looked at them it looked no different she was screaming at him for spilling soup on her. "Itachi!! Again!! do you like spilling things on my clothes!?" 

She yelled as she got up. Itachi simply said, "It's a good look for you." Sakura said, "You better not start with me again.. Besides.. I still feel bad for turning down Neji today." Itachi's eyes locked with hers and said, "It's the truth whether he accepts it or not."Sasuke thought how cold. Sasuke said, "Oh right, Naruto told me the newspaper is coming out tomorrow for the school. It's a big thing everyone reads it."

Sakura said, "I'll look forward to reading it."

Next day she came to school with Itachi and everyone had a school newspaper on their hands and one screamed, "There she is!" uh-oh.. Millions of people were surrounding her asking her questions. Sakura arrived at school when millions of people were blocking her locker they all seemed be screaming questions at her.

* * *

Questions like "Is it true you only came to Japan to meet you promised guy?" "Who is this promised guy? What's his name!! does he go to this school!!" Many guys screamed, "I'm your promised guy Sakura-chan." She had been popular since she was hanging out with Neji,Sasuke and Itachi. One question boomed in her head HOW IN THE HELL DID EVERYONE KNOW!? 

Good thing Sasuke and Itachi were there to help her get to her locker. Itachi said, "Get out of her way! Or else.." Sasuke and Itachi shot the famous Uchiha glare at the crowd and said at the same time, "Or we'll kill you." Everyone backed up and people were handing out newspapers and gave one to sasuke, sakura and itachi.

What were the top headlines? Exchanged student has a promised guy from the past she is to wed.. WTF! Someone was going to get killed.. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to read.. As you know an exchanged student from America has come here to our school. She has pink locks of hair and jade eyes and is pretty popular hanging out with Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga. Although she has been playing with many hearts to find herself a match with a boy she promised long ago.. The guy goes to this school the mystery she needs to solve is who it is.. Apparently she doesn't remember the name or anything.. If you are this girl's promised one please appoarch her.. She glared at the paper and crumpled it up.

* * *

Sasuke in shock said, "Who did this?" 

Sakura saw Neji in the hallway and yelled, "neji!! Come over here."

Neji walked and stood next to her and she asked sincerely, " Did you tell everyone about my promised guy?" Neji said, "What?" Sakura pointed, "It's in this paper on the front page. I want the truth Neji." Neji said, "No, I'm not in the newspaper club sorry Sakura."

Sakura sighed in defeat. Sasuke said, "Hmm.. the newspaper club isn't like there only 3 guys in it and 7 girls." Itachi said, "Yea, but one girl is president remember foolish little brother? Does this name ring a bell.. Ino Yamanaka." Sakura gasped, "No way! she didn't! She wouldn't!"

Itachi said, "You don't know anything about her so you can't say anything she is the person to ruin everyone's life." Sakura said, "Well we will see in time for sure.. time for class." As she heard the bell and said, "see ya later sasuke!" Everyone dashed to class.

* * *

The stares were unavoidable everywhere she went girls whispered and boys just stared at her... Come on just get to Ap us history class faster faster!! She ran in as Itachi who sat next to her stared her at her strangely and whispered, "Why did you run to class?" "Everyone was staring at me it was so freaking annoying! I swear whoever wrote that article is going to be in big trouble." 

She angrily stated as she sat down. the teacher said, "Now, get out your h.w. from last night and pass it up." She searched her backpack and couldn't find it!! Oh crap! A boy who sat behind her mumbled, "Sakura-san, you could use my homework."

Sakura said, "But.. this is your homework." "it's fine Sakura." he said in a assured tone. She took it and whispered, "Thanks, I'll owe you!" "No problem." as he lowered his eyes.

As the teacher collected the homework he began lecturing about the constitution of the united States.. Talk about exciting.. Most of the girl's eyes were on the teacher trying to remember every single word he was saying.. Others were scribbling down every word he said.. The 3rd group contained all guys who today decided to stare at Sakura all period.

Well all guys save one, itachi Uchiha who was glaring at the other guys for staring at her. She smiled ...he was trying to protect her wasn't he? The teacher seemed to notice half the classes' attention was on her and came behind her and said, "Ms. Haruno, since everyone seems to pay attention to only you today. Let's have you teach class today." "b-B-but" She stuttered.

He dragged her out of her seat and said, "Come on go do it!" Great now she was in the middle of the room where everyone's eyes were glued onto her. She said, "A-Ano..." someone raise their hand and sakura said, "Yes?"

The guy said, "Sakura, is it true what the school newspaper says?" She faintly turned pink and nodded. Another girl rose her hand and asked, "Who is this guy anyways? Does he go to our school?"

* * *

Before she could answer the question. Itachi suddenly stood up and was beside her in a second. He was holding her by her waist possessively it seemed and said, "I am her promised guy so leave her alone!" 

She was red all over.. In front of the whole class Itachi was holding her.. Was he trying to cover her? She quickly sat back down and whispered, "What the hell was that about Itachi!?"

"You want all those guys to leave you alone right? So now you're off the hook. they think you're with me so no problem." He smirked. Sakura grew angry and yelled, "Like hell it's okay itachi! Everyone thinks we are together! Which we are not! ugh.." He said, "Who said we were a couple? Why do you want to be together?" She turned red again and said, "No! not like that!! ugh."

He said, "then there's no problem then see you later." the bell rang as everyone left.. Had he just made matters worse for her?! As lunch came around you could hear the whispers. "Did you hear the promised guy for sakura was actually THE itachi Uchiha." a voice said. "No way! So are they totally together now?" another asked.

Sasuke who was waiting for sakura in the lunch room was appalled by the rumors. Sakura had found her way to sasuke's table and whined, "I can't believe this! this is all your brother's fault! He told everyone he was the promised guy when he told me in reality he's not.. Now everyone thinks we're together.."

Noticing sasuke's glare she quickly said, "Which we're NOT!" Sasuke asked, "How did things turn out like this?" "things turned out this way because your brother was sick of people staring at me and decided to make the whole school believe i'm his freaking girl!!" She yelled. _Inner sakura: don't lie girl you are actually enjoying that. Outer sakura: No, I'm over him.. it's okay. anyways, he's not really the promised guy. _Sasuke said, "Shouldn't we figure out who did this?" "right, we should.. Your brother thinks it's Ino."

* * *

She stated. Sasuke in a confused tone, "Did she really have anything againist you?" She pondered that for a moment and said, "Ah haa! I know! She didn't like that I wasn't an Itachi fan girl.." Neji came by and sat with them and said, "Are the rumors true sakura? That promised guy you spoke about is Itachi Uchiha?" 

Sakura yelled, " NO! he's not remember I told you! that's why I was sad that day! but now I have to be his girlfriend.. since.. ugh." She sighed. Could this day get any worse? As the day started to wind down people referred to her as Itachi's girl. Which got annoying... She didn't want to see itachi now.. how awkward!

She saw a cherry blossom tree and smiled. She decided to climb it and read a romantic book she borrowed. As she climbed up and finally sat down she realized she wasn't alone.. Itachi flatly said, "What are you doing here?" _inner sakura: yeaa itachi-kun is here.. outer sakura: why is he everywhere I go?! _She said, "Just reading a book."

he grabbed the book and said, "You're into these romantic books huh.. sakura-chan." she turned red and tried to grab the book and said, "Yes, I am." He opened the book and began reading a page and smirked. She said, "S-Stop it give me the book itachi!"

He read out loud, " As she stared into his eyes thinking about nothing else but of all the things she wanted to do with him that evening.. However the guy didn't know what dirty thoughts this girl had." she turned red as a tomato and said, "ITACHI!! give it back." She pushed him down and he fell onto the grass. oppsie..

"Sakura!! You're so dead!" He screamed. _inner sakura: ooohh we're playing with itachi-kun!! outer sakura- such dirty thoughts.. inner sakura- well you like him you can't deny that. outer sakura- who says i can't.. _She jumped down from the tree as itachi chased her around the tree. "Ahh!! get away from me itachi!!" she yelled.

* * *

He finally caught her picked her up by her waist and said, "Got ya." She grinned and said, "Now what?" Itachi said, "I think I deserve a prize Sakura-CHAN." She couldn't stop smiling today.. She whispered, "Did you have anything in mind?" He smirked at her. All eyes were on her and her guy showing the rumors were in fact true.. they were together look how they were flirting.. 

It was a show and you know what they say.. The show must go on.. they needed to make it believable too bad it was reality and she really did like him. The aura of attraction had filled the air.. Their eyes were locked on to each other's as their lips finally met into a kiss.. Under the cherry blossom tree..

Sasuke, who was looking everywhere for sakura had finally found her kissing his brother under the cherry blossom tree. His books fell out of his grasp. She really only liked itachi despite how many times he was mean to her! His glared at his brother he would beat him and win sakura before the year would be over.. He would.

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: "So, what made you change your mind?" A voice said. He simply said, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure that itachi and sakura don't end up together this year." "So you're going to ruin their love lives any way possible." sasuke said, "You know it.. change sakura's mind to come back to me where she belongs." She smirked and said, "It's going to be nice working with you Mr. Uchiha."

Please review!!! Narutofan462


	7. Unreturned feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** ANDDD i'm back!! hey guys!! Instead of updating my other story **A Lesson in love** I decided to update **Promises** today and that one tomorrow!! I'm updating the sequel on November 30, 2006 Look forward to it!! **Please Review!!**

As the two broke apart she whispered, "Wow." Many by standers whispered, "Did you see that? See the rumors were in fact true! they are in love."

Sasuke couldn't believe it after all he did for her it still wasn't enough!? She still was in love with his brother who had been nothing but mean to her! He sighed as he picked up his books and walked away.

Sakura got her books and said, "Let's go home now." Itachi said, "Yea, where's my brother anyways?"

A by stander said, "He ran off after seeing you kiss itachi." Sakura gasped, "Oh no.." She ran and tried to find him.

* * *

She looked in the gym, the lobby, and the cafeteria where was he?! "Hey sakura." A voice called out. She almost bumped into the door she was leaving.

She looked back and it was the guy in AP Us history that let her borrow his homework. She said, "Hi, by chance have you seen sasuke?" He said, "Yes, I have. I'm not sure if he wants to see you though."

Sakura pleaded, "Please, tell me where he is.. I need to explain something to him." Sasuke popped up from nowhere and said flatly, "Explain what?"

She was in shock and grew nervous and said "S-Sasuke, I like you a lot. Understand that you were totally nice to me.. You're my best friend."

He quietly pleaded _I want to be a whole lot more than that.. _He quietly muttered, "I understand, let's go home."

_what was he supposed to say? you like my brother more than me so leave! _Sakura held sasuke's hand and said, "Let's go home now. too much has happened already." She went to the parking lot to see itachi's car gone.

She said, "That bastard he left without us!" "We can walk home if you want to." Sasuke suggested. She smiled, "Sure, i'd like that."

* * *

They were slowly walking home with an awkward silence beginning to fill the air. Sakura mumbled, "I think it's going to rain soon Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at the sky and it was dark and it was going to rain soon. Drip..drop..drip..drop.. It was raining.. Sakura ran towards the road was dancing in the rain. She turned back to see sasuke watching her.. Wow she looks so beautiful..why can't she like me more than a friend? he silently thought.

Her face was suddenly centimeters away from his face... _Wow, was she pretty.. Raindrops dripped from her locks of hair.. _She said, "Sasuke, why don't you try to dance in the rain? It's funn!"

His eyes lowered and she protested, "Come on please!! Dance with me Sasuke-kun." She dragged him out into the rain and she said, "dance, come on sasuke.." Their hands met as they slowly danced in the rain. Step right, left, and side to side.

She smiled and said, "You are a good dancer Sasuke." She sneezed. "Sakura-chan! are you alright? This is bad you could be catching the flu or something! Let's get you home soon!"

Sakura was wobbling and in a druken tone said, "S-Sasuke-kun, I-I.. l-love you." Her flushed face was from the fever she was receiving. She fainted into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke took off his jacket and couldn't hold back.

He knew that they could be nothing more then just friends.. He kissed her lips softly and rushed her home.

* * *

"HELLO! ANY ONE HOME!!" Sasuke was frantically knocking

on the door. Someone opened the door which was itachi.. He looked plainly at his younger brother.."What took you so long?"

Sasuke yelled, "What took me so long!? You left with sakura or me! Sakura is now sick because it was raining and she fainted!!" Itachi bonked him on the head, "Why didn't you say that first baka."

He quickly took sakura-chan and put her in a warm bed. Itachi had at her bedside many medicines, luke warm chicken noodle soup, and several biscuits. "I'm home!!" Mitoko said.

She wasn't greeted by anyone even the bright, cheery sakura-chan. She saw Sasuke and Itachi running to different directions. She yelled, "BOYS! What's going on up there!? What did you guys do AGAIN!?"

Sasuke and Itachi ran downstairs and itachi explained, "Mom, sasuke and sakura were walking home and it began raining and sakura is now sick.. She has a fever but i already put her in a warm bed and have everything beside her."

Mitoki surprised said, "Wow, you actually did that all for sakura-chan. She's certainly changed you." sasuke said, "Mom, don't get me wrong it's not my fault!! Itachi left us at school and didn't drop us home. So we had to walk in the rain."

Itachi said, "I don't have time for this, mom look over sakura. I have to go out and get some things." Sasuke eyebrow arched, "What kind of stuff Itachi?"

* * *

Itachi smirked and whispered, "Having naughty thoughts Sasuke? tsk tsk." Itachi took off. Sasuke quickly ran to sakura's room and sat by her bedside. Sakura's eyes began to slowly open and she mumbled, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke said, "Yes, Sakura?" Sakura asked, "Where is itachi-kun?" Sasuke felt like he got punched in the face after all that she only wanted to know where his older brother was.

Sasuke quietly said, "I don't know." sakura began to get up and sasuke said, "No! No! get back in bed! Itachi and my mom would kill me! you're sick stay in bed." Sakura said, "Sasuke, I'm really sorry.. I suddenly remember what I said to you before. Sorry.."

Then she slowly lost conscious and fell asleep. He felt her forehead which was still burning. He looked at the girl that he loved but, didn't return her love but only gave it to his only brother. They would never be together..

Unless.. Sasuke slowly walked out of the room with an idea in mind. Mitoko said, "Itachi! you're back?"

Itachi grunted, "Yea.." He slowly walked upstairs to see sakura up. Her gaze fell onto Itachi's and she looked down at her clothes and screamed. She yelled, "You pervert!! I'm in my night suit."

* * *

Itachi smirked. _A sexy night suit.. _Sakura was red all over and said, "Making me yell when I'm sick! You jerk!" Suddenly he was on the bed next to her and she could feel the warmth of his body.

He smoothly said, "You yell too much." As their lips collided again. True bliss with Itachi.. She slowly broke away and muttered, "You're going to get sick..from kissing me..like this.."

He whispered, "I don't care.." As he continued to kiss her neck. She pushed him away and said, "Please, itachi not now..you're taking advantage when i'm in a vulnerable state! you jerk!"

She tried to punch him and failed and fell asleep again. Itachi simply smirked at the girl he was starting to like.

IN A DARK ALLEY: "You were the one that wrote the article weren't you?" Sasuke questioned with a dark look. "What if I did?" A feminine voice said. He shrugged, "Nothing is wrong with that.. You are trying to steal Itachi away from sakura-chan am i correct?"

She nodded. "So, what made you change your mind?" She questioned. He simply said, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure that itachi and sakura don't end up together this year."

"So you're going to ruin their love lives any way possible." sasuke said, "You know it.. change sakura's mind to come back to me where she belongs." She smirked and said, "It's going to be nice working with you Mr. Uchiha."

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**: Sakura sighed sitting at the lunch table alone.. Sasuke was defintely mad at her.. He was sitting with Ino for some reason the president of the itachi-fan club. If she couldn't trust sasuke who could she trust? Someone pulled up a chair and sat by her. He said, "hey." Her eyes widened the guy from her AP US class who let her borrow his h.w. She smiled and said, "Hey, thanks for saving me for sitting alone." He said, "Anything for you." She grinned.

Please review!! I'll update this story when I get **14 reviews**!! Narutofan462


	8. How to separate a couple

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO! how i wish I did! sigh that won't happen..

**Author's NOTE:** Hey you guys!! Merry Christmas everyone! I updated Promises here for u! Even if I needed 14 reviews and was missing one but, oh well! Here's my present from me to all my readers. **Please Review!!**

* * *

For the next couple of days Sakura was still sick so she stayed home.. While Sasuke began to stray away from her hoping that the plan Ino and him made would work. Itachi as usual, was always seeing Sakura everyday after school helping her catch up with homework..

One evening Sakura who was in her pajamas asked, "Umm.. Itachi, did I do something wrong to make sasuke angry at me?" Itachi said, "What?" Sakura said glumly, "He hasn't been talking to me at all lately. What has he been doing at school without me there?"

Itachi didn't want to make Sakura even more sad.. He knew his foolish little brother was simply jealous that sakura and him were together.. so he was hanging out with that Ino girl..

Itachi simply replied, "Don't mind my foolish brother just focus on your work." She sighed and combed her pink hair and said, "I guess.." He dangerously said, "Am I wrong?" She was red.. he was so close to her.. She said, "Umm. Itachi-kun, you shouldn't be this close to.."

Itachi cut her off by saying quickly, "You talk too much." and with that they were kissing again.. A knock came to the door that disturbed them.. "Sakura! Itachi! Time for dinner!!"

* * *

His mom yelled. they moved away from each other and she said, "I guess, we should go then." he smirked, "Not without me." with that he held her hand aww..

Sasuke who was right behind them walking down the hall.. seeing them exchanging romantic looks and holding hands.. How in the world would he separate the two?

Mitoki smiled and said, "I was right about you two." They both avoided eye contact and blushed. She said, "I'm just so glad a girl like you are in his life. He needs a girl like that.. You've certainly changed him for the better."

They all began eating seeing Sasuke was eating so quickly not even looking her way. She sighed. Didn't she already explain to him that she really liked him a lot as a best friend? Did she want to hurt him like this no! Never! It was just she already in love with his brother..

The one who was different, unique, mysterious.. the one that drew her in.. Even if he was a bit over-confident cocky loser.. but he had changed since they met.

* * *

Mitoki smiled, "I hope you go to school tomorrow Sakura." Sakura said, "Don't worry I am! i can't burden itachi with helping me with all my classes." Itachi muttered, "It doesn't matter.. I mean..you do need help anyways."

Sakura yelled, "What did you say bastard!!?" She grabbed the chair ready to throw it at Itachi. She threw it but, sadly missed by a couple of inches.. She chased him around the dining room, "ITACHI GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS TYPE OF THING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Itachi grabbed her from behind and said, "Relax.." he let his fingers brush through her long pink hair and kissed her again. She relaxed her shoulders and hugged him while they kissed.

Sasuke just got up and left.. He couldn't believe it. Even when Itachi said stupid mean things.. It only made them closer..

NEXT DAY: before school started Sakura got dressed and got ready early hoping to talk to Sasuke before they went to school. There he was.. She said, "Umm.. Sasuke.."

He just kept walking..ignoring her.. She said, "Sasuke! Please!!" She finally got fed up and got in his way and stood in the way of his path.. She said, "Listen to me! I want to know what's wrong ever since I got sick you've been avoiding me!"

* * *

Sasuke flatly said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, "Sasuke, please talk to me. Come on we're friends we can work this out." Sasuke glared at her and said, "We're not friends." He brushed past her..

She stood there stunned.. Not..friends? Itachi who was standing in the door way with the school uniform on.. School uniforms ick.. it hard to make anyone look good.. save a couple of people that made anything look.. hot..

Itachi stood there sexily and she said, "I-Itachi-kun!" He walked over to her and said, "What happened?" She said, "I-I tried to talk to Sasuke I really did! but, he doesn't want to talk to me.."

Itachi said, "What did I tell you before? Forget him.." As he led her to the car she couldn't help to think of all the nice things Sasuke had done for her.. cheering her up, taking her shopping, making breakfast for her, buying her dream wedding dress..

it makes sense now.. he did those things because he loved you idiot.. As Sakura got out of the car with Itachi more and more people were whispering. "See I told you!" "She's officially his girl now." "Look at them.."

* * *

So indeed they looked like the perfect couple.. Itachi yelled, "Get out of our way and stop staring!" Itachi's fan girls were hounding Sakura in homeroom. "Hey pinky! Why are you dating Itachi! He's wayy too hot for you."

Another fan girl said, "He's just having a fling obviously having a fling with her.. Remember Itachi has kissed every single girl at this high school."

Sakura ignored the comments. She stalked off. Tenten came in and said, "Ohh my good!! you're dating the guy that stole my first kiss!" She said, "Well.." tenten said, "No problem, but I thought you hated him."

Sakura said, "A lot of things happened since I last saw you. SO how are you and Neji?" She turned pink and said, "Well, we're starting to talk a lot more.. and I'm watching his basketball game today." She grinned and said, "That's good." Tenten said, "What about Sasuke?"

* * *

Sakura said, "What about him!? he's been ignoring since 3 days ago and he has been hanging around ino lately right?" Tenten quietly said, "Yea, he has. What happened.." Sakura's expression darkened and she muttered, "I don't want to talk about it.. mainly because I have no idea."

Tenten said, "Well, no problem there you have me, Neji and Itachi who is a obnoxious hot guy but, he must be special for something right?" Sakura grinned, "Yea." She loved Itachi but, that didn't mean she was going to abandon all hope and not look for the promised guy.

She still wanted to meet him. Everywhere she went whispers followed her, "That's her Itachi's girl." "She must be something if "the itachi uchiha" is going out with her.." "I heard he's only been using her to..."

the bell rang as she dashed to class.. how could these people say such mean things.. AP us history class once again.. The teacher droned on, "The Civil war between the north and the south... " She needed to tune him out and relax..

Itachi tugged on her shirt and whispered, "Hey genius, you were supposed to talk notes then." She whispered back, "You're not serious! Give me your notes!" Itachi said, "Nahh, get your own."

* * *

She said, "B-But you're my boyfriend aren't you supposed to help me!?" The guy behind her said, "You could borrow mine Sakura-chan." She turned to see a guy with black hair and glasses on. She smiled and said, "You helped me the other day didn't you? With the Ap us homework! thanks!"

He said, "No problem." She said, "By the way what's your name?" He stammered," H-Hiro.." She just smiled again and said, "Nice to meet you Hiro!" As their AP Us history class ended Itachi walked sakura to her next class as always but, she was mad at him already.

He said, "Come on talk to me." She continued walking and said, "Nope, see you later." Ignoring him she kept walking to her next class. Which was lunch.. She came to the table Sasuke and her usually sat at and he was nowhere in sight..

She sighed and sat alone.. Sasuke was still mad at her.. Her eyes searched the huge cafeteria to find him sitting with Ino.. the president of the itachi-fan club.. Sigh.. if she couldn't trust sasuke who could she trust?

Someone pulled up a chair and sat by her. He said, "Hey." Her eyes widened in surprise and said, "H-Hiro!" She smiled and said, "Hey, thanks for saving me for sitting alone." He said, "Anything for you."

* * *

She grinned. Hiro said, "So, Sasuke is mad at you huh?" She nodded, "I think he's jealous of his brother and I being together. Especially that whole newspaper frenzy last week." He said, "Right, you were in the paper.. something about a promised guy?"

She turned red with embarrassment and said, "Yea, I used to live around here but, I moved to America and this boy and I promised we'd meet each other again..He was very sweet to me.. I miss him.. This is why I came here."

He said, "Have you found him yet?" She said, "Nope! Knowing me though, he's probably right under my nose right?" She laughed. He just simply smiled.

He said, "To help you with Sasuke I think he has a best friend.. his name is Naruto.. He's nothing like Sasuke.." She said, "Really! I should meet him and try to clear this up.."

She said, "Umm.. H-Hiro.. is he in our lunch?" Hiro said, "I don't think so.. Unless.. we missed him.." Suddenly two arms came around sakura. She screamed, "AHH!"

The guy removed his two arms and grabbed a chair and said, "So, you're the cute sakura-chan sasuke was talking about." She said, "Cute?" The blonde guy smiled and said, "Yup, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki.. Sasuke's best friend and rival."

"Y-You're Naruto?" She asked. He smiled and said, "I know you probably thought I was some cold hearted person right?" She said, "What are you talking about!! Sasuke is a kind person!"

* * *

Hiro said, "Actually before you came here..he was pretty mean to people.." She sighed, "Well he's being mean to me now.." Naruto said, "He always talked about you ever since you arrived here. Especially your little shopping trip to the bridal shop.. which I had to beat out of him."

Sakura turned red and explained," Well I'm supposed to marry my promise guy and found this perfect dress. It was gorgeous! sasuke wanted me to get it so he bought it for me."

Hiro said, "Wow, he must really like you." Naruto said, "He's just probably super jealous you're with Itachi now." Hiro said, "Y-You're with Itachi!?" She chuckled, "And I thought it was all over the school since that newspaper frenzy last week!"

Hiro said, "He's not that nice of a boyfriend not letting you copy notes!" Sakura laughed, "Yea, but that's how he shows his affection for me. Lately he's been doing better on that."

She turned red, "I still want to find the guy that promise me..whether I choose to be with him or not. Be right back!"

Sakura dashed to the lunch line. Naruto lowered his voice and said, "Hiro, she doesn't remember does she?" Hiro said, "She will eventually.."

* * *

They both gazed at the girl who laughing and talking to someone else. That girl doesn't deserve heartbreak..she was just soo.. soo.. Pure.. innocent..

Across the room onyx eyes were glaring at the girl that was happy even if Sasuke wasn't talking to her.. Ino said, "Are you listening Sasuke!? That boy Hiro over there will be the perfect thing that will ruin Sakura and itachi's relationship!"

Sasuke turned over towards Ino and said, "I'm listening." Ino said, "Well.." As Ino continued to explain her plan Sasuke smirked in delight and said, "It's perfect."

As their eyes were on Sakura who just got back to her lunch table laughing with Naruto and Hiro.

Sakura said, "Wow, Naruto I think you should sit with Hiro and I everyday from now on you're hilarious! I think we'll become great friends."

Naruto and Hiro looked at each other for a moment and smiled at Sakura. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship..

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**:

_What happens when sasuke's plan goes into action?_

Itachi said, "I can't believe this! Sakura how could you!"

She said, "You don't understand! please let me explain!"

He said, "I don't think needs any explanation thank you very much."

He stalked off and leaving a sobbing confused sakura.

_When sakura has no one to turn to who does she turn to?_

Sobbing sakura in her bedroom and grabbed her phone and dialed the numbers.

She still couldn't believe what had happened..

A voice came from the other side of the phone.. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She weakly said, "H-Hiro, I need you."

_What happens when some memories begin to return to sakura_

She blinked twice how could she forget that.. She was at Hiro's house and found a picture of sakura, him, and naruto together smiling.

Hiro said, "I have some snacks."

She looked at him and said, "We were friends once before? Does this mean you know who my promised guy is?"

He simply said, "Yes, I do."

Merry christmas all! Please review!! I'll update this story soon!! Narutofan462


	9. Friendships, breakups, & crushes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO! if I did I could buy a PS3...

**Author's NOTE:** Hey you guys!! I changed my mind and decided to update today because later on I will be very busy with school and all:( To all the people that reviewed my stories you rock I love ya! I'll be updating **Promises** soon!! and the **sequel **will be updated by **Feb 2nd** Please Review!!

The school day began to wind down and was glad she had Naruto and Hiro to sit with. They seemed pretty sweet. She got her books out of her locker..she sensed a presence of another person..

She grinned and tried to punch the person but, he blocked. he smoothly said, "it's going to be a long time before you are able to land a punch on me... Sakura-chan." She smiled, "itachi-kun.." He said, "Come on let's go home." She held his hand with his as they walked to his car.

he said, "I wanted to say sorry about not letting you borrow the notes in history." She was shocked he was actually saying sorry to her. She smiled and said, "it's okay, I love you anyways." He said, "You're not worried about Sasuke anymore?"

She shook her head, "it's okay..I understand now..he felt a certain way about me and can't bear to see me with someone else especially his older brother." As they drove home she saw Sasuke walking Ino.

* * *

She thought _forget him..move on.. you can't let him ruin the happiness you have_ Her cell phone rang and she picked up, "Hey! At 7pm? Uh-huh? Sure! I'd love to! Where do you live?" She got a paper and pencil and scribbled down and address. She said, "Thanks, see you then." itachi said, "Who was that?" She said, "An old friend of mine." 

He questioned, "Is it a guy?" She giggled and said, "What if he is then what?" He said, "Then, you won't be able to see him because he'll try to steal you away from me." She smiled and said, "It doesn't matter because I love you only. Even if you are sometimes cocky."

Itachi said, "I have to go help tutor someone but, I'll be back later probably at 9pm. See you later." They shared a short but, sweet good-bye kiss. She smiled and said, "Later Itachi."

She ran inside the house and bumped into a certain someone.. The younger Uchiha said, "Watch where you're going klutz!" She said, "Hmph, same goes for you." Sasuke got up and said, "Anyways, where did my brother go?"

Sakura said, "He went to go tutor some kid for money." Sasuke said, "Ooh okay, well just to tell you I'll be leaving at 7pm for a date with Ino." "Oh really, I'm going somewhere at 7pm too! I'm meeting Hiro and Naruto."

* * *

She said in an excited tone. Sasuke said, "You know Naruto?" She smiled and said, "yup, he sat next to me in lunch. he's so nice!" "That dobe? He's so stupid." He said. 

Sakura who was getting seriously annoyed said, "What is wrong with you!? Ever since you have been hanging around Ino! You've been acting so cruel especially to me!"

Sasuke said, "Why are you so stupid don't you already know!" He stalked off pissed at the girl he loved.

She screamed after him, "That's no excuse! Who cares if I'm with your brother! I still care about you! Don't shut me out of your life. I still want to be your friend!"

**Sasuke's pov**

I heard her yell, "That's no excuse! Who cares if I'm with your brother! I still care about you! Don't shut me out of your life. I still want to be your friend!"

I locked the door and said, "I want to be much more than just that." _Sakura you'll understand once this plan works, everything will okay between us.. Just like how it used to be.. _

Memories began to come into my mind.. Her first coming to the mansion and our talks at lunch.. Her heartbreak with Itachi and how I helped cheer her up..shopping.. buying her dream dress.. How did things get like this? Ignoring her at lunch and instead of helping her you throw glares at her.

_inner sasuke- it'll all work out in the end.. you'll have her in the end don't you want that?_

Outer sasuke- of course, but if she really likes my brother I shouldn't..

_inner sasuke- that brother of yours gets everything he wants now he steals the one thing you love. are you going to let him get away with that?_

outer sasuke- No way! i'll do whatever it takes to make sakura mine..

* * *

**Normal pov.. Later that evening..**

Sakura who was making the finishing touches on herself was brushing her hair and getting pissed at Sasuke.. _What is wrong with sasuke! I swear he pisses me off ever since he has been hanging out w/ Ino. _

She came out of her room with her hair slightly curled and her glasses were long gone. She was wearing a green skirt and a pink shirt. You could see the lipgloss on her lips shining. Sasuke saw her and was absolutely amazed.

Sakura mumbled, "I hope i didn't go overboard." As she tried to pull her skirt downwards. Sasuke said, "I think you look amazing." She looked over at him and glared, "I don't care about your opinion."

She had black boots on and a honking was heard outside. She said, "that must be my ride! later!" Leaving sasuke speechless. Sakura jumped into the car and said, "Hey Naurto and Hiro!" Naruto and Hiro just looked at her too surprised to say anything.

Naruto said, "sakura-chan is super cute today!" Sakura turned slightly red from embarrassment and said, "Yea, I just felt like dressing up for some reason." Hiro said, "Well, you do look very nice."

She smiled and said, "Thanks! So, where are we going?" Hiro said, "well, we were going to watch a movie but, they're all sold out..so naruto decided to take us to this new club."

* * *

Sakura said, "A C-club?" Naruto said, "Yea, it'll be so fun Sakura-chan! I bet you can dance so well." Sakura said, "No, not really.." They arrived and She said, "I'm really nervous." Hiro said, "It'll be fine sakura, you don't have to dance if you don't want to." 

The two guys and a pretty cherry blossom clutching Hiro's arm for support entered. Sakura said, "Let's get a booth in the back." Naruto and Hiro found one and she said, "I want a Pina Colada." Some waiter took their orders as they surveyed the huge club..

There were many people dancing like crazy to the song "Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. Naruto said, "At least no one that we know is here right?" Sakura nodded but, few moments afterwards a blonde and a handsome raven-haired entered the club.

She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Ino and Sasuke! Hiro said, "You talked too soon Naruto." Naruto said, "Sorry, should I go beat him up for you?" Sakura said, "No, it's okay.. if he wants to be with her and hate me forever no problem.." Her green eyes showed much sorrow..

Without wasting another second Hiro grabbed her and pushed her towards the dance floor. Sakura said, "B-But Hiro! i can't dance very well." Hiro winked, "Somehow, I can't believe that."

* * *

Hiro and her danced around the room to all the different kind of dances.. By the end of the evening she was smiling like crazy.. Naruto, Hiro and her were soon to be the inseparable three musketeers. 

Of course they bumped into Ino and Sasuke as they left.. "sakura, having fun tonight?" the blond said sneering. Sakura said, "actually, I am.. I have two best friends who mean the world to me. Also I have a boyfriend that loves me more than anything." She cryptically said, "Not for long."

Sasuke and Ino both left. Sakura seemed unable to have anymore fun that evening so Hiro and Naruto decided to take her home.. In the car Hiro said, "Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura said, "what did they mean! Is itachi-kun cheating on me! omg i wouldn't be able to take that again!"

Naruto said, "Calm down sakura, Ino is probably just messing with you. Hoping you break up with Itachi." Hiro said, "Yea, he's right sakura.. Try to relax.. You trust Itachi right?" She nodded. He said, "Does he trust you?" She said, "I'm pretty sure." Hiro stated the obvious, "then nothing can go wrong and you obviously love each other. So put whatever Ino said behind you."

She smiled slightly and said, "thanks Hiro." They arrived at the mansion and she said, "See you guys later." She came inside to see Itachi in her room a bit upset.. ­uh-oh..

* * *

"Sakura, It's already 11pm where have you been?" He asked. Sakura nervously said, "I was with my friends at a club just having fun." "Till 11pm at night! you knew I was arriving back at 9pm and I was excited to see you but, to only find an empty house." 

Sakura said, "Please forgive me Itachi-kun, I simply lost track of time." Itachi said in her ear, "Now, tell me did you fall in love with some other guy?" She said softly, "No, Never I wouldn't do that.. because.."

She came closer to her so their faces were a few centimeters apart she softly continued, "because.., I love you and only you. Trust me Itachi-kun.. I trust you..You love me right Itachi-kun?" He hugged her and said, "Of course I do, why are you talking like this now."

Her expression turned gloomier and she said, "No reason but, I just want us to be together forever.. I love you. please don't leave me." Their lips met again into a blissful kiss and he said, "I'll never leave you."

Next day- Sakura came to school wearing her school uniform as usual but, this time looked cuter than usual for some reason.. She wore extra lip-gloss and her shiny earrings also caught many guys eyes. Itachi said, "You seem a lot happier today." She said, "Of course I am! I have two amazing friends and one amazing boyfriend that loves me."

* * *

Itachi said, "I'm lucky to have you Sakura." They drove to school once more and Her first class math was so exciting.. She was practically doodling on her paper.. She was smart but, didn't feel like paying attention at all today.. Her doodles were of her name.. Itachi's name...their name together..and many hearts.. everywhere.. 

Itachi tapped her shoulder lightly and said, "Stop doodling the teacher is looking at you." She put it away immediately and smiled at him. Her classmates comments didn't seem to bother her anymore though she could still hear them clearly..

"What's with sakura why is she soo happy?" "Ooh.., you didn't hear? Itachi and sakura did it last night.." "Are you freaking serious!? Itachi sure works fast." "that's why she's happy.. that slut.." Ignoring the comments she continued to walk to her Ap history class.

Hiro tapped her on the shoulder and she smiled and said, "Hiro!" He said, "hey!" She sat down and said, "This class is even better knowing you're in my class." He said, "You are sure happy today!" She said, "Of course I am.. I just have to forget about Sasuke.."

The teacher said, "Everyone take out your notebooks we're going to be doing notes on the Industrial revolution." The class sighed. A girl with long black hair with long slender legs rose her hand.

The teacher said, "Yes, Kari?" She said, "I would just like to announce to the class that the newspaper will be out tomorrow! So look forward to it." Sakura's eyes were diverted to the girl with indescribable beauty was she on the newspaper committee?

* * *

Hiro pointed out, "That's Kari, Ino's best friend.. They are the most popular girls in the school.. They both have their eyes on Itachi.. Although Kari doesn't look like she does.. She's very different from Ino.. She does things very sneaky.. Be careful around her." 

She nodded. As Ap history ended Kari had made her way over to Sakura. She said, "You have a minute?" She said, "Sure." Hiro waited outside for her.. Unforunately her boyfriend was at his band lesson.. during ap us.. he played the electric guitar..

Kari said, "So, I hear you and Itachi are together am I right?" sakura said, "Yea, so what?" She just smirked and said, "You better watch yourself..i hope you are aware that you are dating the most wanted guy here in this high school.. and many girls would do quite anything to have him remain single again."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?" "Nothing, he'll be bored of you soon..i'm sure.. a girl like you won't have him stick around that long. Poor poor you."

She sighed. With her small waist, slender long legs, perfect face.. this girl was even more beautiful than Ino.. Her denim short skirt with leggings underneath and her short top showing enough cleavage to get guys to swoon.

She smirked and said, "Nice talking to you Sakura...you just better watch yourself.." Her hips swayed from right to left as she made her way down the hallway.. Leaving sakura dumbfounded...

* * *

She slowly walked outside and Hiro said, "Sakura, what happened? Are you okay?" She immediately reacted, "That bitch! She is saying I'm not good enough for Itachi!" Hiro said, "Ignore her I told you she's worse than Ino.. Her cryptic way of talking.. She dated Sasuke a while back before you came but, she was just using him to get to his brother..He was really mad when he found out.." 

She was walking with him to lunch to see Ino and Sasuke together again.. She just walked past them ignoring them.. Naruto said, "hey!! Heyy!! Sakura-chan!!" He hugged her tightly and said, "You were taking a while to get here so I was worried about you."

She said, "Aww, thanks naruto.. I just got held up talking to someone.." Naruto curiously asked, "Who?" Hiro said, "Kari.." Naruto face became serious and said, "Ooh, her.." Sakura said, "Something wrong Naruto?" He said, "She is so sly and devious.. She almost made Sasuke and I not friends anymore.."

Hiro said, "And that's news?" Naruto said, "Hey!! I know we fight more than anything but, we're really good friends.. so yea when they were dating and we were all over sasuke's house.. He had to get some food leaving me alone with.. her.. So she begins to flirt with me..

* * *

_Flashback- Sasuke said, "I'll go get some snacks.." Kari said, "Don't take too long sweetheart.. I'll miss you too much." Sasuke continued towards the kitchen.. leaving sasuke's best friend Naruto with his girlfriend.. kari.. _

_Kari looked at Naruto and grinned.. She said, "Naruto, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Naruto said, "Nope, just flying solo at the moment." She moved closer to him and said, "Well, why don't you go out with me?" _

_Naruto laughed, "Yea, right Sasuke would kill me and anyways you're his girlfriend.." She didn't let him continue talking because her red lips were on his.. He was trying to push her away but, sadly she prevailed and continued to make-out with Naruto on the couch.. _

_With the moans coming from the living room sasuke came to see his best friend and girlfriend making out.. together.. at..his house.. kari pretended to cry and said, "He just grabbed me suddenly and started kissing me.. I told him I only love you sasuke-kun.." Sasuke glared at Naruto and said, "Get out! You're no longer my best friend anymore." As he left.. A grin came to Kari's lips.. _

Hiro said, "then how did you get to be friends again?" Naruto said, "Well what happened was Kari broke up with him for his brother.. since he was using him remember.. and I told him this when she asked him out.. and then he believed me and we became friends again."

Sakura thought, "She's very devious.." Naruto said, "If sasuke went out with her again I'd kill him." Across the lunch room Ino said, "It's nearly complete by tomorrow Sakura and Itachi will totally be not together anymore.."

Sasuke said, "They better be." He watched Sakura laughing with Hiro and Naruto.. He even asked his best friend what had been going on with her lately..

* * *

_flashback- "So, you've been hanging with Sakura lately what's the deal?" Sasuke asked. He smiled, "I like her!" Sasuke said, "You idiot! she's dating my brother! Why are you talking to her?" _

_Naruto said, "I want to be a good friend of hers first and if she has the same feelings later if she chooses to break up with itachi.. she might accept me." Sasuke said, "But, they're not going to break up.. why don't you just have them break-up?" _

_Sasuke didn't know understand.. Naruto and him were in the same case.. they both liked her but, naruto didn't try to break them up at all.. it seemed like he was supporting them.. _

_Naruto said, "Because, you can't force something like that to happen.. Eventually.. they will find out what happened and find a way to be with each other again.. and hate the person that did that forever.. how will that ever win sakura's affection for me?" _

_Sasuke said, "I guess.. So, you been hanging out with Hiro as well huh?" He said, "Yup, we were old school friends wayy back when." _Sasuke had hoped that naruto's logic was incorrect he didn't want sakura to hate him forever..

Ino said, "I heard Kari tried to scare sakura earlier in ap history class." Sasuke's eyes widened, "Kari! What! Why!?" Ino said, "She's my best friend don't you know she's helping us. Why do you not like her?"

* * *

Sasuke didn't like that girl one bit.. she had manipulated him to get to his older brother who she really desired in the first place.. She had also used Naruto his best friend to turn them against each other.. 

Ino suddenly remembered, "You dated her didn't you like a couple years ago?" He mumbled, "Yea." Ino said, "Hang on I just got a text from Kari.." Ino fumbled for her phone and the text read newspaper will be out tomorrow sakuraXitachi no more..

She smirked kari really was the best. Even if they both liked Itachi it would be much better for the high school if he remained single. A hot guy like that didn't need a girl unless it was herself. Finally school was over..

She walked over to that cherry blossom tree outside once more.. where itachi had kissed her.. She smiled.. "hey Sakura!" A voice said. She turned around and she grinned, "Hey stranger."

The attractive Uchiha said, "So, how was history without me?" She said, "boring as ever.." She kissed him and leaned onto him and said, "I missed you." itachi said, "that promised guy of yours I'll find him for you."

She said, "I-Itachi, you don't have to anymore.. I'm with you." He said, "I know, but i want to find him for you. You want to don't you?" She sighed, "Yes, I'm a bit curious but, Itachi.. you and I are together now...so.."

Itachi said, "So, we'll find him and tell him that you're with me." She held his arm tightly and said, "Yes, I want to be his friend though okay?" He said, "No problem."

* * *

As usual Sasuke stood afar watching sakura and itachi talking so closely and showing signs of affection to each other.. it sickened him.. 

Hiro passed by and saw her with Itachi.. Typical he has always been the one to save her.. Afterall he was the one who met sakura before any of us... Just like before..

Sakura threw her book bag at the side and changed into her pajamas.. The wind blew furiously into her room.. she went to go close the window.. Her thoughts were filled of what Ino, Kari and sasuke said to her..

_flashback-"sakura, having fun tonight?" the blond said sneering. Sakura said, "actually, I am.. I have two best friends who mean the world to me. Also I have a boyfriend that loves me more than anything." She cryptically said, "Not for long." _

_Kari said, "So, I hear you and Itachi are together am I right?" sakura said, "Yea, so what?" She just smirked and said, "You better watch yourself..i hope you are aware that you are dating the most wanted guy here in this high school.. and many girls would do quite anything to have him remain single again." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?" "Nothing, he'll be bored of you soon..i'm sure.. a girl like you won't have him stick around that long. Poor poor you." She sighed. _

_Sasuke said, "Why are you so stupid don't you already know!" He stalked off pissed at the girl he loved. She screamed after him, "That's no excuse! Who cares if I'm with your brother! I still care about you! Don't shut me out of your life. I still want to be your friend!" _

* * *

So many problems.. Was Ino and Kari working together? They both loved Itachi she knew that..Sasuke was just simply jealous and couldn't bare to see her with anyone else besides him.. She sat on her desk and was working on some homework when a phone call came.. 

she immediately picked up and said, "Hello?" The person on the other line said, "Hey sakura! It's me Hiro!" She said, "Hey, what's up?" Hiro said, "Nothing really just making sure you're alright after what Kari said." Sakura said, "Yea, I'm fine.. you were right about her completely sneaky and bitchy."

Hiro chuckled, "Yea, I guess so. Sakura, I don't why but, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow.. I mean with Sasuke, Ino, and Kari all saying these things.. Just keep your guard up okay?"

She nodded and said, "Of course, i will. Hopefully, I can read the newspaper in peace tomorrow without people hounding me about my promised guy who everyone thinks it's Itachi which it's not." Hiro said, "So, you still looking for him ehh?"

She said, "Yep, Itachi said that I should look for him if he's that important to me." Hiro said, "Well, I hope you find him soon." She smiled and said, "You'll help me too right Hiro?" He said, "Sure, I'd love to."

She ended the conversation with a good-bye.. Sasuke who was on the other side of the house was smirking and smiling at the same time.. tomorrow it'll all be over for itachi and sakura.. She'd lean on him and his older brother would finally lose.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" The familar voice asked. She turned and said, "Itachi-kun, you trying to scare me there?" He said, "Why would I do that?" He sat by her on the bed and said, "Something is on your mind tell me." 

She brushed her hair to the side with her fingers and said, "No, it's nothing.." He said, "You sure?" She nodded. Her doubts were blown away once Itachi came in.. He made her feel safe..

He said, "I got a suprise for you close your eyes." She shut her emerald eyes and said, "Itachi, hurry up!" He said, "Okay, open them." She gasped in amazement, "I-Itachi-kun, you should not have!!" In front of her was a golden necklace shaped in a heart.. where when you opened it a picture of whatever you wanted could go in there..

Also he got her the cutest ring.. it was pure gold. And also he got her a variety colored earrings for her to choose. She hugged him immediately and said,"Itachi-kun, you didn't need to spend this on me.. I mean.."

He smoothly answered, "I wanted to.. I feel bad about how mean I was when we first met so here are some things to make it up to you."

She said, "It's okay, that actually drew me to you somehow." He smirked and answered, "Should I be mean to you again?" She shook her head furiously, "No way! i can't stand the fact of us not talking and us auguring."

They lips met into a blissful kiss as she hugged him.. Cherry blossoms were full in bloom and were beginning to wither away as they the couple kissed.

* * *

Sakura awoke and looked at her alarm clock 7:10 am dammit she'd be late!! She was getting dressed and brushed her teeth and yelled, "itachi! Itachi are you going to drop me!?" No response.. She was brushing her hair and eating breakfast and said, "This is not funny answer me now!" 

"he's not here." Sasuke smoothly answered. She met the younger Uchiha's gaze.. how odd was it that a month before she was only friends with him and hated his older brother who she was currently dating...Irony..

Sasuke said, "well, you want to come to school with me? Naruto's dad is picking me up in like 2 minutes want to come?" She pondered.. walk to school alone and most likely be late.. or take his offer and talk to naruto and ignore sasuke completely and be to school on time..

She smiled, "Yes, definitely thanks." Minutes later... A huge SUV came to their driveway.. Naruto said, "Come on sasuke-teme! we're going to be late!" He turned to see Sakura and jumped out of the car and hugged her..

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were coming to school with us!!" Sakura nervously said, "Yea, Itachi had some things to attend to so he left already." Naruto said, "Well don't worry we'll get you to school." Sasuke who was getting annoyed, "Let's just go already!"

They all piled into the car. Naruto smiled from ear to ear.. He was in the car with his beloved Sakura-chan.. Naruto said, "Hey, isn't that newspaper coming out today? The school one?" Sasuke answered, "Yea, the one that gave sakura such a hard time last time."

* * *

Sakura laughed, "that's okay, it's different now.. Itachi and I are together nothing will happen." Sasuke smirked and just thought.. _nothing will happen.. sure.. _Naruto said, "we're here hurry sakura-chan!" 

They arrived at their high school to see Hiro waiting for them. Hiro said, "Sakura, you're here! I was getting worried." She said, "Aww, really thanks Hiro! I'm fine.." Naruto said, "That's because I'm here to protect her." She smiled, "Yep, Naruto's my hero."

They all walked inside the school. During homeroom she saw Itachi and said, "Hey, you where were you this morning?" Itachi said, "Sorry, I had to come early to plan the junior prom since i'm the president and all.."

She got excited and said, "The junior prom! oh my god! You serious! I can totally forgive you then." He said, "My guess is you want to go right?" She said, "Yea, I've always heard how good they are especially if you have a guy you like with you." She pretended to eye different guys in the room as he said, "Oh, so it's some other guy." She playfully pushed him and said, "You idiot it's you!"

He smirked and said, "I know, I'm so hot." She rolled her eyes and said, "No, you ain't." The loud speaker interrupted them and said, "The school newspaper is now in the lobby! Come and get your copy now!" People were stampeding to get to the lobby leaving sakura and itachi alone walking towards the lobby.

* * *

Where the newspapers were being given out were Ino and Kari who were in a happy mood. Itachi thought he'd just grab one just for simple amusement. When he began to read the article his eyes widened.. He looked for sakura who just went off to find Naruto and Hiro. Hiro said, "You going to get a copy sakura?" 

She shook her head, "Why should I?" Naruto said, "I'll save this for amusement in lunch how about that sakura-chan?" She grinned and said, "Sure thing. See you at lunch." as they broke apart the bell rang and they all dashed to their class. In math everyone seemed so restless which didn't go well with our strict teacher. She yelled, "Stop talking now! Next person that talks is leaving."

Everyone quieted down.. but the stares of other people were unbearable.. As she left math to ap history.. she heard the whispers, "Did you read the paper?" "Yea, did you see the front page!"

"Yea, I told you Itachi and sakura wouldn't last that long. Especially when he picked up a girl that tends to cheat on people." "Yea, who would've thought she was the type of girl.. going out with hiro of all the people." She was too deep in shock.. that was on the front page?

The ap us teacher said, "On Friday they'll be an exam on chapters 17-20 study hard." Hiro poked Sakura from behind and said, "You alright?" She turned around and whispered back, "I just found out what's on the front page of the paper." Hiro said, "What! What's on the front page?"

The teacher said, "enough with the chatting." He eyed sakura and hiro.. Across the room was Kari smiling with her long hair tied back. Once the class ended many by passers said, "Haha! I told you it was true! They're so going out and not even hiding it from itachi!"

* * *

"She's so going to get dumped by the next period." "Wanna bet?" She stood outside waiting for itachi and stopped him since he kept walking ignoring her. She pleaded, "Itachi-kun, please stop." 

He finally gave in and said, "What do you want?" She almost began to cry, "Why are you being so mean to me? So distant? Just this morning you were kissing me." He said, "That's because of this."

he handed her the paper and she read.. Hiro and Sakura going out behind Itachi's back.. Sakura is playing with two little hearts our heartthrob and Hiro in her ap history class. There is showed a picture of Hiro and her dancing that night they went to the club and another of them kissing although that never happened..

Itachi said, "I can't believe this! How could you? After everything!"She begged, "You don't understand Itachi! Please let me explain! this never happened!" He completely ignored her and said, "I don't need an explanation from my **ex-**girlfriend."

He stalked off leaving a sobbing confused sakura. Sakura walked to lunch very slowly today. Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, why you so glum! I have the paper from amusement! remember?" She began to cry even more.. She set her head down and just cried.. Naruto came closer to sakura and said, "Sakura, what happened?"

* * *

She cried out, "Itachi and I are no longer together!" Naruto said, "What? Why! You were so happy with him this morning." Sakura scoffed, "Well that was this morning.. this afternoon he broke up with me." 

Hiro came a bit late and saw sakura depressed. He said, "Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto carefully opening the newspaper to see the front page.. Naruto said, "Oh my god.." Hiro skimmed the front and began to understand her pain. She said, "I'm..I'm not with itachi anymore.. How can even go to the same house anymore?"

Naruto said, "Sakura, things will be okay.." Hiro got her lunch as he reluctantly ate some just feeling some much misery.. Across the lunch room.. Sasuke and Ino were talking.

Ino said, "Well mission accomplished.. Itachi and sakura are no more!" Sasuke smirked, "That's good because she'll be mine soon enough." Ino said, "well itachi will be mine. "

She slowly took her books out of her locker.. Wasn't it just a couple days of ago they were so happy?

Flashback- _he said, "I wanted to say sorry about not letting you borrow the notes in history." She was shocked he was actually saying sorry to her. She smiled and said, "it's okay, I love you anyways."_

It was this exact spot.. She had no idea what to do anymore.. She began to walk out of school to see that cherry blossom tree she adored but, she hated now.. "Stop mocking me!"

That tree shared memories between her itachi and herself.. She walked home alone having only the memories of itachi and her to keep her company. She immediately fled to her room and knew she couldn't stay in the house with her ex. and also with sasuke not talking to her..

* * *

She sobbed even more and dialed some numbers and stuttered, "H-Hiro, I need you." In a matter of minutes Hiro asked his mom to drive him over there. He picked up sakura and she was to stay at his house for the next couple of days. 

Sakura said, "I'm so sorry for suddenly asking for this." Hiro said, "No problem... I'll get some snacks stay right there." Sakura looked around to find an ablum labeled Childhood days..

She opened it to see Hiro when he was younger riding a bike and skating. She froze the next picture was little naruto and sakura with hiro smiling in the sandbox.

Was it possible that they were friends before? Hiro said, "Sorry for the wait here they are.."

She said, "Hiro, were we friends when we were younger?" He answered truthfully, "Yes, we were."

She suddenly realized, "then you know who my promised guy is right?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do."

* * *

Preview for the next chapter- 

_How does Sakura react when she finds out the truth about her past?_

"But, Hiro! How I don't even remember it!?" She exclaimed.

Hiro simply said, "The death of your mother really affected you. You really loved her didn't you?"

She was close to tears again.. She was very close to her mother..

She choked out, "Y-Yes, I did."

_What happens when itachi realizes sakura isn't in the mansion anymore?_

Itachi was sitting in his room just thinking of sakura's crying face made him feel horrible..

He slowly walked to her room..

He thought just say sorry dammit you're dying inside!!

Itachi knocked on the door and said, "Sakura! Sakura, I know you don't want to talk to me right now but, I wanted to say sorry about earlier.. Maybe we can talk it out now.. I was just too upset at the time.. Jealousy simply took over me ignoring everything I'm sorry.."

He slowly opened the doorknob to see no one there.

Except a little note that read To sasuke & Itachi

He opened it and it read..

* * *

**I'm doing a poll on who you guys think should be the promised guy! The poll ends at the end of Jan so vote vote!! Vote here if you don't have a myspace but, if you do vote on my myspace.. the poll is there. **

**Go check out my profile the link is there! )**

Review!! Narutofan462


	10. The Promised Guy

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto.. sigh.. if I did.. Sasuke would be long dead a long time ago lol

**Author's Note**- Hey guys! Votes are in for the promised guy!! Enjoy the chapter!! I'll be updating A lesson in love 2/27/07! Check my profile for the other dates my stories will be updating! Please review! Narutofan462

* * *

_She suddenly realized, "Then you know who my promised guy is right?" He nodded, "Yes, I do." _

How was it that he knew the whole time who her promised guy was and didn't say a word about it? Hiro said, "Let me explain.. back when you lived here Naruto, you, and me were friends.." She said, "How can I not remember?"

Hiro said, "The death of your mother really affected you.." She asked, "Was I friends with Itachi or sasuke?" Hiro smiled and said, "Yes, you were. Here's the story you told me about how you guys met.. How could I forget you only told it to me everyday since I met you.."

Her emerald eyes widened, "I did?" He nodded, "You liked him a lot even when we were younger." _Flashblack- A young girl was crying her eyes out since the kids at school made fun of her wide forehead. Her bright cherry blossom hair that was different from everyone else made her stick out like a sore thumb.. She ran and stood near the cherry blossom tree that resembled the color of her hair.. She thought.. no one likes me cares about me.. i'm a freak with green eyes and pink hair.. "Hey, are you alright?" _

_A voice spoke up. She looked up to see a young boy with raven hair and onyx eyes.. She stuttered, "N-No, not really." He said, "What's wrong?" She explained, "The kids at school make fun of my pink hair and green eyes and my wide huge forehead.." He just smirked and said, "Those kids are stupid.. _

_They are just simply jealous of your indescribable beauty.. Your pink hair that resembles the cherry blossoms that are the most beautiful thing in the world.. Your emerald eyes like jewels light up many people's lives.. and for that wide forehead of yours.." _

_He came closer towards her and whispered, "which is meant to be kissed." As he demonstrated as he kissed her forehead. She turned red and said, "A-Ano, you're not in my class.. what grade are you in?" He mysteriously said, "You'll find out soon enough.." He began walking away and she weakly said, "C-Can you at least tell me your name?" He smiled, "Uchiha..Itachi.."_

_She wiped her tears away and ran towards him and hugged him she said, "my name is Haruno Sakura." _"Did that really happen?" Sakura stood there skeptical. Hiro said, "Yes, it did you told me several times I'd doubt you'd lie."

* * *

She asked, "What else happened in my past hiro tell me.." He continued, "Well from that day forward you'd never be anywhere without Itachi..

_Flashback- The young girl with pink had her hair up with a pretty ribbon. She was smiling instead of crying. She was waiting for Itachi-kun by the cherry blossom tree. "Hey there cherry blossom." His smooth voice said. She grinned even wider and said, "Itachi-kun, I missed you." She hugged him even if she was very young she believed she loved him with all her heart. _

_He said, "So, what has been going on in your school lately?" She said, "Well, I've made two new friends Naruto and Hiro. They're very nice to me.. They also make sure people aren't making fun of me and is extremely loyal." Itachi said, "I'm glad you made some new friends.." _

_They walked towards the sandbox where naruto and hiro were playing in the sand. Sakura said, "Hey guys!" Naruto smiled and said, "Sakura-chan, come play with us!" Hiro said, "Yea, come on!' She said, "Sure." She began to take off her shoes and said, "I-Itachi-kun, do you want to come to?"He said, "I'll just watch over you." _

_She said, "Okay.." She walked over to Naruto and Hiro and Hiro's mom came over and said, "Hey kids! can you say chesse for me?" They all smiled as Hiro's mom took the picture.. She said, "Perfect." Naruto said, "Now, that's done..I think sasuke will be joining us later.." Sakura questioned, "Sasuke?" Naruto said, "Yep, my best friend/rival.. Sasuke..Uchiha." _

_She gasped, "Uchiha just like Itachi!?" Hiro said, "They're brothers but, they simply hate each other." The other handsome younger Uchiha came towards the sandbox and said, "Naruto, what you doing over here?" She turned to see a uchiha with messy hair and onyx eyes like his brother. He turned to see a beautiful girl with cherry blossom hair he said, "Hey." She smiled at him and said, "hey.." _

_That's when Itachi's jealousy got the better of him.. He grabbed Sakura and said, "let's go." sakura said, "B-But Itachi-kun.. why?" He said, "My little brother.. he has that look.. he likes you.. and is going to steal you away from me." _

_She looked up at Itachi and said, "he can never steal me away from you because..I love you. I know I'm very young and barely know anything in this world but, I know what I feel for you.. I love you.. I want to be with you everyday laughing, smiling, hugging, and even..." Her face was extremely close to his and she whispered, "kissing.." _

_their lips met in a short kiss as their lips lightly brushed each other. He smiled, "I love you too Sakura Haruno. Nothing can change that." _

Sakura was close to crying and said, "I-I loved him even then..so he was my.." Hiro simply nodded. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Wow, it's been like this from the beginning huh? I still love him even though he hates me.."

* * *

Hiro said, "I'm sure if I talk to him we can fix this." Sakura said, "Hiro, you're so kind to me!" She hugged him and asked, "Could I just stay here for this one night because I can't face him right now." Hiro grinned and said, "Sure, anything for you."

BACK WITH ITACHI UCHIHA

Itachi drove home by himself missing his girlfriend with each passing minute... How could he ever thought that she would do such a thing with Hiro.. His eyes lowered slightly and muttered, "I'm such an idiot."

He drove faster and finally reached home.. He sat in his room thinking about what happened earlier today.. _flashback- She pleaded, "Itachi-kun, please stop." He finally gave in and said, "What do you want?" She almost began to cry, "Why are you being so mean to me? So distant? Just this morning you were kissing me." He said, "That's because of this." he handed her the paper and she read.. _

_Hiro and Sakura going out behind Itachi's back.. Sakura is playing with two little hearts our heartthrob and Hiro in her ap history class. There is showed a picture of Hiro and her dancing that night they went to the club and another of them kissing although that never happened.. _

_Itachi said, "I can't believe this! How could you? After everything!"She begged, "You don't understand Itachi!Please let me explain! this never happened!" He completely ignored her and said, "I don't need an explanation from my **ex-**girlfriend." He stalked off leaving a sobbing confused sakura. _

He felt horrible what poessed him to say those cruel words to her. He slowly walked to her room to apologize. He thought hurry just say sorry dammit you're dying inside.. Itachi knocked on her door and said, "Sakura! Sakura, I know you don't want to talk to me right now but, I wanted to say sorry about earlier.. Maybe we can talk it out now.. I was just too upset at the time.. Jealousy simply took over me ignoring everything I'm sorry.."

He turned the doorknob to find the room empty with two separate envelopes one read Itachi the other Sasuke. He took the envelope labeled Itachi and read, "Dear Itachi, I can't believe you how could you ever believe I would want to cheat on you! I love you so much and even though you've hurt me I still do..

These feelings for you won't go away.. I'm staying at Hiro's for a couple of nights it would just be too awkward for me to stay at your house. I hope you understand.. Just to tell you something I'm pretty sure the same person who put me in the paper a month ago is the same culprit this time.. Think about it who would that be? I cry here since I still love you but, yet I'm completely depressed and sad.. I love you Itachi and that'll never change no matter how hard I try. Love, Sakura

He folded the letter and couldn't believe what he read.. The same culprit.. Yamanaka Ino.. and who was hanging out with her these days? His little brother.. but, why would he betray Sakura like that? Well then again sakura knew his brother's feelings for her and told him she didn't like him that way..

* * *

Most likely he got furious so he helped Ino to break them up.. So that he could steal sakura from under his nose and Ino probably wanted him.. Those people they're going to die they're messing with people's feelings here! He quickly changed and quickly drove to Hiro's house.

At hiro's House

Sakura said, "Hiro, we were really best friends huh?" Hiro nodded, "yea, we were until you moved to America." Sakura looked at Hiro sadly, "H-Hiro, I'm so sorry.. I left." Hiro looked at her, "It's not your fault, Sakura."

The doorbell rang. Sakura ran and said, "I'll get it!" She approached the door and opened to see Itachi. She was motionless he said, "Sakura, we need to talk." She looked at him and simply fainted. Itachi said, "Sakura!!"

He picked her up and Hiro said, "Itachi." Itachi looked at Hiro and said, "Hiro." They stared for what it felt like forever and itachi finally said, "Can you help me carry her?"

Hiro cracked a grin, "Sure, what did you do this time?" Itachi said, "I just came to talk with her and she fainted."

BACK AT THE UCHIHA MANSION

Sasuke was walking home and smirked Sakura was miserable without his brother but, he'd fix it and they would be together again.

He opened the front door and said, "Hello! Anyone home?" He walked up the stairs and opened Sakura's room door to find no one.. An envelope that read Sasuke he picked it up and read

Dear Sasuke, I cry as I write this because I can't believe that this is happening.. everything was so much easier when you were a friend I could lean on and i had no enemies. But, I know for sure what happened today with the newspaper wasn't by accident..

I know one thing for sure it was the same person who did it before. Ino Yamanaka and you have been hanging around her a lot lately haven't you.. I really hope you weren't involved with all of this because I'm really sad I miss your brother. I'm at Hiro's house for a couple days since I can't face either of you. Sakura

He closed the letter so, she had found out ehh. This wasn't part of the plan oh great how was he going to explain this to her without her hating him possibly forever.. "Sasuke, Itachi! Is anyone home!?"

His mother called out. "Yea, I'm here." He answered. Mitoki asked, "Where's Sakura?" He glumly said, "At Hiro's for the next couple of nights." She looked at his expression and bent down, "Are you okay sasuke?" He looked at his mother and said, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." He got up and walked straight to his room.

She heard voices.. "So, you guys never hooked up?" "No, we're just friends! We went out and she was depressed because she thought that you liked someone else so i tried to get her mind off it and we danced.

She grew happy again until we met Ino and Sasuke there that very night." Her eyes slowly began to open and her eyelashes fluttered opened completely to see Itachi and Hiro talking. Itachi looked upset and said, "It's all that damn bitch's fault and I'm about 100 my brother was involved."

Hiro said, "You can still fix everything Itachi just say how you feel." Itachi calmed down and he said, "If I could tell her everything perfectly I'd say, I love her more than anything in this world.. Jealousy often overcomes me and I don't mean it to but, I want you for myself.. I want to make you so happy and I don't want to see you cry ever again because I love you Sakura."

* * *

Hiro smiled and sakura who already had been up this whole time began to cry. "I-Itachi, is that true?" She managed to choke out. Itachi turned to her and said, "Are you okay Sakura-chan? You fell on the floor.." Sakura cracked a grin, "I'm fine, but what you said was it true?"

Itachi held her in his arms and said, "Of course it is. Why do you think I'd be here? I think about you constantly." She said, "i love you itachi-kun." He kissed her deeply and said, "I love you too, I'm sorry I got jealous again." She said, "That's alright." Itachi complimented, "You have a great friend here sakura. Hiro is very loyal as your friend and gave me interesting information."

"Hiro, did you really?" She peered over at him. Hiro said, "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is completely involved the newspaper front page." Sakura's mouth widened and said, "But, I just thought I didn't think he'd really do it!? i mean this is sasuke we're talking about it.."

Itachi said, "Calm down sakura, we've talked to Naruto and he told us that a week or two ago he asked him if naruto liked you and obviously he does but, sasuke asked him if he would ever try to break you and I up. He said of course no because that wouldn't be fair to you since he wants you to be happy that is all that matters and sasuke thought he was stupid saying if he loved you he'd steal you away from me."

Sakura gasped, "Naruto is such a good friend to me!" Itachi said, "How about we go back to the mansion my mom is probably worried sick about you." Sakura's eyes fell to the floor and she said, "I can't believe it.. Sasuke the one who was so kind to me before.. tried to ruin my relationship with you.. why would he do such a thing?" Itachi walked over towards her and put a finger to her lips, "Sakura, it's not your fault.. He did this because he was jealous of us you knew of his feelings didn't you?"

She nodded. He continued, "He wanted you all to himself like I want you.. so he tried to break us up so he'd have a chance with you." Sakura whispered, "That's so cruel.." He held her tighter, "I know.." She muttered, "I have one request Itachi-kun.." He said, "What is that my darling?"

She begged, "Can we stay here for just tonight I can't deal with Sasuke.." Hiro said, "Umm., Sakura.. you'll have to deal with him in school anyways you have lunch with him remember?" Itachi said, "Be quiet Hiro, yea you can stay here but, you're going back tomorrow." She nodded. Nighttime fell and Hiro slept in his room and Sakura and Itachi slept in separate guestrooms. Sakura had a hard time getting to sleep.. She wandered the house and drank some water and saw Hiro out on the porch.

* * *

She said, "hey, hiro. I forgot to thank you for letting me stay." He said, "No problem, anything for a friend." She smiled and said, "Thanks to you everything is nearly fixed Hiro. You're a really great friend.." Hiro looked at her and said, "Yea, a great friend.." She gazed at him and said, "Hiro, something wrong?" He was just a couple of centimeters away and moved a strand of her hair out of the way and kissed her lips briefly and quickly muttered, "I'm sorry."

He was beginning to walk away when Sakura caught him she said, "it's okay, I understand..Ever since you were little always helping me and even when I came back you found me without saying a word..Always there for me it's only natural for you to feel this way but,..I don't feel that way about you." She choked out as tears fell from her face. She continued, "I'm glad you didn't become like sasuke and try to break us up but, helped fix our relationship.. Hiro, you have no idea what you did for me is worth."

Hiro turned his back at her and said, "I know, the minute you guys met i knew you guys would be together.. He met you before I did.. I saw you across the playground and was going to ask you to play with naruto and I but, was too nervous and scared back then.. Itachi found you made you more confident and the girl you are today.."

Sakura said, "I-I'm sorry Hiro.." He said, "this isn't your fault Sakura, don't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault at all." He left her with that thought as she looked at sky and saw a shooting star she silently wished, "Let me remember everything that happened that I forgot..please.." She folded her hands and prayed, "Please.."

**Next Morning..**

"Wake up Sakura-chan, it's time for school." "I don't want to." "Sakura, come on." She opened her eyes to see Itachi and memories were passing before her very eyes. Itachi said, "We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up! Hiro is already setting up breakfast." Sakura got up and looked at Itachi, "Itachi-kun, I have to tell you something."

Itachi said, "Later, honey we're going to be late for school!" She changes into her uniform and had a hard time being around hiro especially since she knew now that hiro had loved her since the beginning and didn't do anything about it.

They arrived at the high school together and Ino and Kari who were at the door sneered at them. Rumors were already started, "Yea, I heard she screwed with Hiro last night and convinced Itachi that they are together." "That lying little slut." "Actually, it was a threesome look they're so happy."

Sakura rolled her eyes these rumors would never cease would they. Itachi and her went to AP History class and Kari who was on the other side of the room trying to seduce Itachi. Obviously, it didn't work since Itachi kept ignoring her and spoke with her. Everything seemed so perfect for that one moment but, she missed talking to Hiro.

Hiro who sat behind her wasn't talking to her. His words replayed in her mind.. _"I knew, the minute you guys met I knew you guys would be together..He met you before i did.. he beat me to it.. I saw you across the playground and was going to ask you.." _She poured through her memories and remembered that day..

* * *

_Flashback- A young girl who was all alone because of her unique physical features.. her wide forehead, green eyes, and quite noticeable pink hair. "Why, won't anyone talk to me? Is it because I'm weird, different or ugly." As tears began to fall from her face. Across the playground she could see a boy with blonde hair and a boy with black hair she wanted a friend someone she could depend on. The boy with black hair was looking at her he was slowly walking towards her but, she immediately thought someone is behind me.. _

_Tears were coming down from her face as she ran and bumped into someone. "Hey, are you alright?" A voice spoke up. She looked up to see a young boy with raven hair and onyx eyes.. She stuttered, "N-No, not really." He said, "What's wrong?" She explained, "The kids at school make fun of my pink hair and green eyes and my wide huge forehead.." He just smirked and said, "Those kids are stupid.. They are just simply jealous of your indescribable beauty.. Your pink hair that resembles the cherry blossoms that are the most beautiful thing in the world.. _

_Your emerald eyes like jewels light up many people's lives.. and for that wide forehead of yours.." He came closer towards her and whispered, "which is meant to be kissed." As he demonstrated as he kissed her forehead. She turned red and said, "A-Ano, you're not in my class.. what grade are you in?" He mysteriously said, "You'll find out soon enough.." He began walking away and she weakly said, "C-Can you at least tell me your name?" He smiled, "Uchiha..Itachi.." She wiped her tears away and ran towards him and hugged him she said, "my name is Haruno Sakura." _

She smiled Itachi had saved her from being alone but, now her best friend Hiro she called out for him and said, "H-Hiro!" He turned around and said, "Yes, Sakura?" She said, "I know this might be asking for much but, can we be best friends like before nothing more or less." He looked at her and said, "Sure, Sakura." Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry Hiro, but you know I.." Hiro cut her off and said, "I know, you love itachi I'm won't get in the way but, that won't change the way I feel for you sakura-chan." She looked at him and said, "H-Hiro.." Hiro just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, I don't want you to be unhappy. Let's go Naruto should be waiting for us for lunch."

She grinned and said, "Yea, we should." As they walked out of the classroom she waved bye to itachi. "S-Sakura-chan!" A voice called out. She turned to see a blushing Naruto. She said, "Come here Naruto!" She hugged him and said, "You are such a good friend to me.. just like back then." Naruto said, "A-Ano, Sakura-chan you remember now?" She nodded, "thanks to hiro and I know who my promised guy is now." Naruto said, "Really?" She smiled, "He was with me all along and still is Itachi Uchiha." Naruto looked a bit shocked and said, "Ooh, so did you ask him?"

Sakura said, "Well, he doesn't remember I don't blame him it was years ago and even I forgot so I can forgive him." Naruto said, "You go along Sakura-chan, I have to talk to Hiro for a while privately." Sakura just smiled and said, "See ya later!" She dashed to the cafeteria. Naruto said, "So, you told her all her memories of the past."

* * *

Hiro nodded, "I told her everything." Naruto said, "So, she knows about your feelings doesn't she? She seemed a bit different with you today." Hiro goy upset and said, "Yea, my damn feelings got in the way and things are a bit strange between us." Naruto said, "It's okay, Hiro." A girl with long blue hair and silver eyes passed by and turned red and said, "N-Naruto-kun.."

Naruto turned around and whispered, "Hiro, who's that?" Hiro said, "That's Neji's cousin Hinata hyuuga did you already forget?!" Naruto grinned nervously and said, "Right, Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata said, "I-It's Sakura, she just had a run in with Ino, Kari and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Hiro and said, "We better go now." Hinata trailed behind them screamed, "Wait for me I want to help Sakura too!"

Preview for the next chapter-

_What happens when sakura gets into a fight with Ino, Kari and Sasuke?_

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "So, they were right huh? You guys did this!"

Kari smirked as she had her hand on her hips and said, "You finally figured it out didn't you? Took you long enough."

Ino said, "I can't stand looking at you why does Itachi like you but, not us. We are beyond perfection."

Sakura said, "He accepts me for who I am even with the flaws I contain."

Kari yelled, "You bitch you're so going to pay."

Sasuke who was just standing there not helping anyone..

_What happens when Hiro, Naruto and Hinata don't reach there on time?_

They dashed to the lunch room and say tables and chairs messed up.

A person passed by and said, "You missed a fight." Hiro said, "A-A fight between who?"

The person said, "Kari & Ino vs. Haruno sakura something about stealing Itachi from there."

Naruto asked, "Is she alright? Sakura Haruno?"

Please Review!! Narutofan462


	11. Crushes and Fights

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!! If did, do you seriously think I'd be writing fan fics? XD

Author's Note- Here's your second place story!! Tomorrow I'll be updating the day I met you! Hope you enjoy!! Remember vote for the story you want me to update from May 14- to the end of may I'll be only updating one story of your choice thanks to my evil finals.. Poll end date is May 25, 2007 (the day POTC 3 is coming out!!) Peace, Narutofan462

Sakura walked through the cafeteria doors and walked to her usual table. She was about to get up and get her lunch when Kari and Ino stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going Haruno?" Ino said.

She narrowed her eyes, "Getting my lunch Ino what else?" Kari threw her long black hair back and cackled, "You are really too much Sakura, you think everything will be fine just because you're back with Itachi well, you'll be sadly mistaken sooner or later." "Is that a threat?" She retorted.

Kari said, "Take it as you want to take it." Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "So, they were right huh? You guys did this!" She pointed at the pair. Kari smirked as she had her hand on her hips and said, "You finally figured it out didn't you? Took you long enough."

"I can't stand looking at you! Why does Itachi like you but, not us? We are beyond perfection." Ino said. "You guys will never understand, it's not about perfection. He accepts me for who I am even with the flaws that I may contain." Kari yelled, "You bitch, you're so going to pay!"

At the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke there not helping the situation or making or worse.. She said, "So, you just going to stand there and not help huh Sasuke!?" Sasuke didn't even look her in the eyes. Sakura ducked as Kari threw a kick her way.

* * *

Tons of people were surround the three and screamed, "Fight! Fight!! Fight!!" Ino began to pull Sakura's pink locks of hair. She yelled in pain, "You freaking bitch!" She kicked her in the stomach and Kari glared at her, "You need a little interventions it seems in this school we're the boss."

She threw a punch and hit sakura's cheek. Blood trickled down and she just said, "You guys still don't understand it do you... you only think you guys are the boss since no one tried to stop you. They were too scared..In reality, no one likes you at all."

"Take that back now you freaking slut!" Ino yelled out. Kari pulled her up and said, "You better freaking apologize before I beat you!" Sakura sighed, "Do whatever you want nothing you do will prevent me from being with Itachi.. throw all the bad words you want at me if it makes you feel better inside."

Sasuke moved through the crowds of people to see Kari about to seriously kill Sakura. He pushed the two apart from each other and yelled, "You guys quit it!"

* * *

He pointed at Kari and Ino, "You guys need to leave her alone! She may have stolen your precious Itachi but, he never liked you before she arrived did he?" Kari sighed, "You trying to tell me what to do Uchiha? Who was the one who was begging to join us to break them apart?"

Gasps were heard among the crowd. "So what if I did? I realized I was wrong in the end! Naruto my good friend made me realize forcing her to come back to me wouldn't fix anything if her heart would be still fixed on him." Sasuke said. Sakura gazed into his onyx eyes and smiled and said, "Thank you, Sasuke."

She hugged him and some teachers began to appear. "Explain yourself now! Yamanaka, Haruno and you Kari!" To avoid Kari and Ino trying to save their butts Sasuke immediately said, "The three girls were fighting as you can tell they are bloodied up."

The teacher looked around at the crowd and asked, "Is he telling the truth?" They all nodded because they didn't want to upset him. The three were sent to the office even then Sakura smiled at him.

He grinned as she walked away, "It's good to be back." somehow being evil wasn't his style...

who knows maybe in her own time she'd fall for him.

* * *

LUNCH ROOM 20 minutes later

They dashed to the lunch room and saw tables and chairs messed up. A student passed by and said, "Man, you guys missed a fight." Hiro said, "A-A fight between who!?"

The person said, "Kari & Ino vs. Haruno Sakura something about stealing Itachi from them." Naruto asked, "Is she alright? Sakura Haruno!" Hinata said, "You're Sai aren't you?"Sai looked at her and said, "Yep, you're Hyuuga Hinata aren't you?"

She said nervously, "Yea, so is Sakura-chan alright?" Sai said, "She's fine, Uchiha Sasuke and her are friends again and the three girls were sent to the office." Naruto and Hiro sighed in relief. Hinata said, "Well I'm glad she's okay!"

Sai said, "Well I have to go, see you later Hinata!" She waved, "Later Sai!" He left and Naruto suddenly was upset. "Who was that guy Hiro!?" Hiro said, "I remember him saying his name was Sai."

Naruto said, "Why is Hinata so chummy with him?" Hiro grinned widely, "You jealous Naruto? I thought you only liked Sakura."

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "Let's go look for sasuke." Hiro said, "That's a great idea, come on naruto quit sulking."

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL  
Sakura waited at the cherry blossom tree for Itachi their usual meeting spot to find Sasuke there. She smiled and said, "Sasuke, what you doing here?" Sasuke, who was lying on the grass bluntly said, "I'd figure you'd be here with the cherry blossoms."

"I'm glad you're back Sasuke." She said. He got up and said, "I'm really sorry about before, it won't happen again. I'll go back to being your best friend once more."

Sakura smiled and hugged him, "You are the best!!" Itachi walked by to see Sakura hugging Sasuke and said, "You guys ready to go?" She giggled, "Itachi, of course we are. I love you."

She kissed him breifly and they were off.

* * *

HOME

Mitoki said, "Fugaku, this girl she's the one for Itachi." Fugaku said, "What are you talking about such nonsense. Itachi needs to focus on school work then he can get married and all."

Mitoki sighed, "Fugaku, do you even remember how we met?" Fugaku smiled softly, "Yes, I do.. to this day I still remember the day I met you.."

_Flashback- "You need to find a wife soon before we choose one for you." his father retorted. He was walking to find a young girl with shoulder length black hair and ebony eyes that shined. He quickly became obsessed with that girl. _

_It wasn't until two days later he finally spoke to her. "Hey, My name is..." She quickly cut him off and said, "I know who you are Fugaku Uchiha. you are to become the next president of your father's corporation." _

_"So, you wouldn't mind asking you to marry me then right?" He bluntly said. She whacked him, "How dare you come over thinking I'll marry you like that!" _

* * *

_She said, "Unlike you, I have to work for a living and help out. Rich people like you would never understand." _

_She ignored him constantly but, slowly her gentle and kind nature began to rub off on him slightly. He began to win her heart slowly but surely. the rest was history.. _

Mitoki warned, "Don't make me regret that I married you Fugaku." Fugaku said, "You think Sakura Haruno was the girl that came to the mansion years ago?" Mitoki nodded, "She must've been!"

Fugaku dryly added, "Don't you think Itachi would remember the girl that he promised to marry?" Mitoki lowered her eyes, "Fugaku, you know how itachi is... His memory of the past is hazy especially with his problems back then.."

* * *

Fugaku said, "The kid is fine now, she'll remind him for sure." "We're home!" Sakura announced. Fugaku grinned, "Right on time." Sakura said, "I never get tired of this house I love it." Itachi kissed her and said, "Stay close." She pouted, "You can't keep me like a dog on a leash I want to be able to move at least itachi!"

Mitoki asked, "Sakura and Itachi honey May we speak to you in private?" They nodded. They were in the family room and mitoki said, "Itachi, if you remember that we've lived here forever and there was this girl that came here... You fell in love with her and she moved away to the US after the death of her mother... Remember?"

Itachi faintly thought of it and a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes and kind nature came to mind. He nodded. Sakura said, "It's me." Itachi turned to her and said, "You're the one I promised." She nodded, "I just remembered recently but, Itachi I really do love you and want to fulfill your promise on becoming your bride."

Itachi held her hand tightly. Mitoki said, "I'm glad you both know now."

SASUKE'S ROOM

"So, Sasuke do you think Hinata is actually going out with Sai?" Naruto asked. "Dobe, how do you think I know? Ask her yourself!" He said completely annoyed.

"He's nervous that's why." Hiro said. It was a three way call. "Hinata, is soo cute I can't lose her to Sai!" He whined. "How about I help you with your little problem?" Sasuke said.

"Are you serious!?" Hiro said with disbelief. "Sure, if this dobe would quit annoying me sure." He said.

* * *

PARKING LOT

"That girl thinks everything is fine she is sorely mistaken." Kari grinned. Ino yelled out , "We're back! Back off bitches!"

She opened her cell and said, "Hey, Sai-kun.." She winked her new boyfriend or as most people would call it her boy toy.

BACK AT THE MANSION!

Sakura said, "Spring break, hell yea!!" "We're going to Florida to Disney World!" Sakura emerald eyes widened, "Disney world! I've never been there oh my god!!"

Mitoki said, "We'll be leaving in two days so pack you guys!" Sasuke smirked.

It was time for the beach, drinks, and a lot of hot girls..

he was after all single..

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER-

What happens when Kari, Ino and Sai show up in Florida as well?

"Hey Sakura." A familar voice called out. The pink haired girl turned around and she pointed, "You!"

Kari smiled who was in the arms of Sai who wasn't a good person at all. Itachi who was by her side said, "I hope you girls don't have a problem or else." He glared.

What happens when naruto finds Hinata kissing Sai?!

Naruto said, "I need to find her! I have to tell her the truth! I love her that's the truth."

He opened the chemistry classroom door to see Sai and hinata kissing. His book fell from his hands and hinata stammered, "N-Naruto-kun."

Before she could say anymore he fled... chemistry how ironic.. _**what an idiot I have become.. **_

Sai's true nature comes in the light..

"Let me play with her a little longer."

Sai smirked. Kari grinned, "Great idea, Sai-kun."

Please Review Narutofan462


	12. Off to Florida!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did.. Hinata and Naruto would be together already!

Author's Note- I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! Here it is finally!! I'm very very busy with schoolwork and college apps.. Ugh.. I'll try to update as best as I can! The next update I make will be which story gets the most votes so VOTE!!!Narutofan462

* * *

"Are you all packed Sakura?" Mitoki asked. "Yes, I think I have everything."Sakura sighed. "So, are you all ready to go to Florida?" Mitoki said. Sakura put some beach towels in her suitcase and said, "Yep, I'm really excited!" Sasuke came in and said, "Hey Sakura!" She turned and grinned, "Hey Sasuke, you all packed?" Sasuke nodded and Mitoki quickly left receiving the notion they wanted to talk alone.

As she left he looked at her and said, "I'm glad it's all over and we can just be friends now." Sasuke truthfully admitted. Sakura looked into his onyx eyes and said, "Yea, it felt weird without you.. I mean the first couple of weeks we were best friends." "Sorry, my stupid feelings got in the way.." Sasuke sarcastically said. "No, Sasuke it's alright Hiro likes me too. I know but, I just can't see you guys in that light right now. You understand right? I still want to be your friend Sasuke." She said. He nodded, "I know, just friends that's enough for me." As he left her all alone in her room he whispered softly so she couldn't here, "but I thought you would see me in the same way you see my brother."

* * *

Bedtime

Sakura was in her pajamas just looking up at the moonlight. "Can I come in?" A familiar voice called out. She turned around to see Itachi and said, "Yes, of course." As he put his arms around her and said, "I can't believe that we found each other." She smiled, "It's surreal, I love you so much Itachi-kun. I don't want to leave you ever." Her love life might have been perfect finally but, her friendship with Sasuke and Hiro was a bit bumpy she could tell it would be a bit strange.

"Something on your mind?" Itachi asked. She got up and said, "Nothing really. I just wanted to help Naruto out with his crush Hinata.. I should call her." She grabbed the phone and said, "Hey Hinata! Are you going out with Sai? uh-huh.. yea.. WHAT! Why!" She finally hung up the phone and couldn't believe she agreed on dating Sai so suddenly.. Itachi lightly kissed her lips and said, "I'll see you tomorrow love." She smiled, "See you then.. love you." He began to close the door and he said, "Love you more." She laughed and said, "that's impossible."

Next morning

A loud blonde was rushing through people this morning and got to Hiro. "Finally, where have you been!? I think I'm going to tell Hinata I love her now before I chicken out.. What class does she have right now?" Hiro looked at naruto and said, "Chemistry then lunch.. so her chem is almost over Room 308." Naruto rushed without another word.. Room 308, 308!

Sakura, Sasuke, & Itachi come in..

"Was that Naruto just then?" Sakura asked the Uchiha brothers. "Naruto? When does he run that fast?" Itachi questioned. A familiar looking face came towards them and she grinned, "Hiro! Hey, how are you?" "Shouldn't I be saying that to you? After all you had your encounter with Kari and Ino yesterday." Hiro said. "I'm fine, was that naruto running just then?" Sakura asked. She tried to look around to spot him. "Yea, it was.. He's a bit crazy saying he needs to tell Hinata how he feels before he chickens out." Hiro said. "Right now!?" She exclaimed. Hiro said, "Of course why do you think he is rushing?"

* * *

Ignoring the others she began running after Naruto spotting his orange jacket. Hiro and the two uchiha brothers trailed after immediately. Please, let me make it in time. she prayed. As she ran faster and faster they finally got to the 300 wing but Naruto was no where seen. Before she dashed again Itachi stopped her, "What on earth are you trying to do get yourself killed?" "No, but yesterday hinata told me yesterday she is dating sai.. Sai and Hinata have chem together! Naruto will find out and be totally crushed!" She yelled.

Naruto..

"I need to find her! I Have to tell her the truth. I love her that's the truth!" He kept saying to himself. Room 308.. finally As he grinned he turned the doorknob slowly to reveal a couple by the lab table kissing. He walked in to find it was his beloved kissing Sai.. His books fell from his hands in shock and Hinata's silver eyes darted to Naruto and stammered, "N-Naruto-kun." Before she could say another word he fled... chemistry how ironic.. what an idiot I have become..

Sakura, Hiro and the Uchiha's

Her green emerald eyes darted to the courtyard to find Naruto running away quickly. "Oh no!" She retorted. She followed him into the courtyard and said, "Hey, Naruto." The usual smiling loud blonde who always was there for her needed her for once.. she was going to be there for him. He looked at the pinkhaired beauty he knew he once loved.. if only things stayed that way.. "S-Sakura-chan." As he cried into her arms and she said, "It's alright Naruto, let it all out." As she held him closer Hiro, and the two uchihas who were watching close by were giving Naruto glares.

"I don't understand it either Naruto, she does like you. I'm sure of it but, yesterday she called me and said she has fallen for Sai."She said confused. "It doesn't matter anymore..now, I can focus on being the best friend I can be for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said at once. Sakura slowly said, "Right.." She needed something that could cheer up him up.. Keep his mind off of Hinata for awhile.

"How about you come with us to Florida?" Sakura suggested. The two Uchiha brothers suddenly appeared beside her yelled, "What!" The pinkhaired girl smiled, "Yea, Naruto you can come with us and we'll have fun together on spring break." The blonde haired boy said, "Are you sure it's alright?" She nodded and said, "Of course, you're my best friend." She hugged him and the two uchiha brothers were glaring at naruto again. Sakura turned to the two uchiha brothers and pouted, "He can come with us right?"

* * *

Itachi held her and said, "Of course anything for your loyal best friend here." Naruto grinned, "Well, I better get packing right away then." "We're leaving tomorrow be at our house at 6am okay?" She said as she left. As she left Naruto said, "She's amazing isn't she?" "Of course she is, she's sakura haruno after all." Hiro stated.

On the Way Home..

Sakura put her hair in ponytail and asked "Hey Sasuke,where did your brother run off to?" "Who knows?" Sasuke answered. "Ooh, I was wondering since i knew your brother in the past did I know you as well?" Sakura said.

Sasuke avoided her gaze for some reason and said, "I don't remember meeting a girl like you before. Don't you think I'd remember meeting a girl with pink hair?" he joked. "Oh, shut up." Sakura said. He had insulted her about her hair all the time because no one else had that color. "Well, I just thought it would've been cool if i did know you. Naruto and Hiro were all best friends with me when we were younger." She said.

As she walked off leaving sasuke with his thoughts.. Should he tell her? They had met before even his brother laid his eyes on this pretty little girl.

Bed-time..

She was brushing her hair in the bathroom when Sasuke came behind her and said, "So, you excited?" "Of course." A silence filled the air and he asked, "Why did you invite Naruto? Don't you think he should be given some space after what happened today?" Sakura merely glanced at him and said, "I invited him because he's my friend." "But, after what happened today what are you doing just trying to get his mind off things eventually he'll have to face it." Sasuke said.

Sakura glared at him, "Why are you arguing with me?" "All I'm saying is should you really interfere in Naruto's life?" Sasuke explained. Her eyes lowered and softly whispered, "He helped me through rough times before don't you think I should be there for him?" He looked at her saddened face and remembered when he turned his back on her and itachi didn't even talk to her.. who did she have? Naruto, of course. "I'm sorry, you're right." Sasuke said, immediately regretting bringing the subject up.

* * *

Next Morning

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Sakura chirped. "No." Itachi flatly said. "Come on!!" She whined. She was on his bed shaking him, "WAKE UP!!" Suddenly he grabbed her waist and she lost balance and fell on the floor. Itachi woke up at once to check if she was alright. Amused he said, "You are such a klutz." "Ouch, here I am trying to wake you up and you make me fall!" She pouted. He went on top of her and gazed into those emerald eyes and smirked, "You certainly woke me up." She blushed at once and he kissed her lips softly. He stroked her long pink hair when a voice yelled, "SAKURA! Naruto has arrived is Itachi up yet?" Itachi a bit annoyed said, "Yea, I'm up." Sakura removed herself from Itachi's arms and said, "Well, I better go say hello to Naruto!" Before she left he grabbed her arm and kissed her once more and whispered, "Don't go."

She blushed and giggled, "I'll only be gone two minutes. Get dressed quickly and you can see me again." He just smirked as she left the room.

Breakfast.

"Hey Naruto! You ready to go?" Sakura greeted. There the loud blonde was already wearing his orange swimtrunks with sunglasses above his eyes. "Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you invited me!" He said while hugging her. "No problem, We're leaving in two hours." Sakura noted. Sasuke came down the stairs to see Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke-teme!" He called out. Sasuke's mood seemed to immediately sour, "You idiot! Why are you dressed like that?" "We're going to the beach, ne?" He asked. Sasuke couldn't believe it, "We're going on the plane first, idiot!"

Naruto looked down at his clothes and seemed immediately embarrassed at his attire. "Oh, it's alright Naruto! How about I wear my bikini on the plane as well?" simultaneously a big fat, "NO!" came from the two Uchihas. Itachi said, "Naruto, you're finally here huh?" "Yup!" Naruto grinned. It seemed they were all set to leave.

Four hours Later

They were in a car driving to the hotel from the airport. Sakura was leaning on Naruto's shoulder sleeping. Itachi and Sasuke weren't too pleased about it but, they didn't want to upset her sleep. "We're here." Mitoki said. "Sakura, wake up." Naruto said. She blinked her eyes opened and said, "where are we?"

"the hotel sakura-chan! Come on!" He said. He pulled her out of the car and rushed to their rooms. They reserved three rooms.. One for the parents...but, who would be in the other two? As they came into the rooms which had two beds and a tv, stereo, and a nice bathroom.. a fridge filled with beverages Mitoki immediately said, "We are assigning rooms.. This room is For Fugaku and I, the next room down is Itachi's and Sasuke's, and the last room is Sakura and Naruto."

* * *

"What!" They both angrily yelled. Mitoki said, "I don't trust you boys with Sakura. I know you both like her a lot and who knows what you will do. Especially you Itachi, I don't want you rushing into things with Sakura. So I'm leaving Sakura with Naruto her best friend the most loyal to her." "Yeppie, I'm rooming with sakura-chan!!" He yelled.

"So, where shall we go?" Sakura inquired. "Well, actually I have something already planned for us." Itachi smoothly said. "Ooh! Really, where to?" She said excited. "You'll see, come on." He pulled her away as they left. "So, sasuke-teme what do you want to do?" "Let's go to the pool maybe some hot girls are there." Sasuke said.

"Sure, but I bet none of them even compare to Sakura-chan." Naruto winked. "Naruto, you are just too much sometimes. How are you her best friend and still love her but, you can't have her?" Naruto seemed uninterested in the question said, "We already went over this. I just want to be there for her is that too much.. It doesn't matter too much if she doesn't return the feelings.. At least we're friends."

Disneyland

"Oh my goodness, Itachi! Magic Kingdom! I love you!" She squealed. Itachi opened the map and said, "Where do you want to go to first?" Sakura put her finger to her chin pondering, "Hmm, well I want to go on the teacups!" "T-The t-tea cups? What kind of ride is that?" Itachi asked confused. "You know where you go round and round in little tea-cups!" She chirped.

"Hey Sakura." A voice said. The couple turned around to meet the eyes of Kari. She narrowed her eyes at once and pointed, "You! What are you doing here!" Kari just smirked hand in hand with Sai. He was working for her?! Just playing with Hinata's feelings and screwing up everything!

* * *

Itachi who was by her side glared at them, "I hope you guys don't have a problem, or else." Kari pouted, "Oh, come on Itachi.. We're not here to stir up trouble. I'm here with my boyfriend Sai here! Isn't it a coincidence we're here on the same day!" She smiled fakely.

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Yes, what a coincidence." "Well, see you guys later!" With that they left. Sakura yelled, "What the hell is her problem! Did she follow us here!" "calm down sakura, she didn't bad-mouth you once so far." He said. "Itachi, open up your eyes! Sai is working under Kari so he is ruining Naruto and Hinata's relationship! remember yesterday!?" She screeched.

On the other side of the park..

"So, you were right." Sai commented. "Of course I was right, Sakura has always wanted to go to Florida.. even when she was younger.." Kari said. "So, Hinata is head-over-heels in love with you am I right?" She smirked. "Yes, of course. I'm going to play with her a little more." Sai smirked and she grinned, "Great idea, Sai-kun!" With that they walked into the distance.

NARUTO AND SASUKE POOLSIDE AT THE HOTEL

"None, zip, zitch, zero." Sasuke noted. "No, duh Sakura beats all these girls easily with beauty." Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki? Sasuke Uchiha?" A voice called out. They turned around to see a young beauty with brown eyes and medium-length brown hair. They just gaped at her who was this mysterious girl calling out to them.

"It's me, remember Yuki?" The girl said.

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER-

Meeting Yuki..

"Yuki, it's been forever! Where have you been?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I went to America for two years and just got back!" Yuki said.

"So, Naruto you with Hinata I bet you guys are!" Yuki joked.

Naruto lowered his eyes, "well.. actually.."

Bad News

"Sakura, what's wrong!?" Sasuke asked.

"They're here..Kari and Sai..together." Sakura managed to mutter.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto said.

"They're here yet again to ruin our lives." Sakura said. Suddenly her eyes fell on a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and she asked, "Who are you?"

"Yuki, your best friend remember?" She said.

Please Review! Narutofan462

VOTE VOTE VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE!! I can probably only update maybe one story a month? I'm swamped I apoglize!! Please review and vote! thank you all I love you all!


End file.
